


The Journalist

by sunshine97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine97/pseuds/sunshine97
Summary: Robron AU based on the film The Escort.Robert needs a second chance in his writing career and when a chance comes along he would be an idiot to turn it down. Only Aaron isn't the easiest person to get along with and when feelings get confused between the pair where will it lead?





	1. It's better the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight change to history of the characters for the purpose of this fic- Aaron never moved back to Emmerdale as a teenager, the abuse didn't happen. Aaron got kicked out by Gordon for being involved with drugs.  
> Robert moved to London after a bad break up and hasn't spoken to any of his family since leaving.

For the first time in months Robert had been dragged out of his flat and into town by his so called best mate James. Having been told that he was all work no play since, well now he sat and thought about it since he started working for Hardy & Co Journalism, he couldn't see the harm in one night out to the opening of a new restaurant. But after having spent the last two hours in James's company and the two women he had obviously brought with him to try and set Robert up, he was fed up and his hands were itching to get to his phone as he felt yet another notification vibrate in his jeans pocket.

He got on well with James, granted he could be a bit of a prick sometimes but he was like a brother to him now. James had been the one to help him settle in when he first moved from Emmerdale to London, made him feel at home and was now as James called it his 'wing man'. He wasn't too sure about the last part, since moving to London Robert had decided he quite liked the single life, having his fun but never getting to the serious stage. If they started to get too clingy Robert simply cut all ties. He had learnt his lesson, falling in love was a mugs game.

His phone vibrates in his pocket again, it's been a long time since anyone had text him other than James, and since he was at the table right now that narrowed it down, it must be the app. He had found out about it a few months ago when James had been joking about one of the other blokes in the office using it, best way to have sex with no ties he had said, and god was he right. Roberts thoughts turned to Mark who he had met a few nights ago, and even thinking about it now had a lump forming in his trousers, it had been a very good night.

"Er I'm just popping to the toilet" He nodded towards James, who looked at him obviously not happy about the lack of conversation from Roberts end of the table, but nodded at him anyway.

Finally shutting the cubicle door Robert pulled the zip down on his jeans freeing himself and reached into his pocket for his phone. He had been right, seven notifications from the app so he opened it eagerly, hoping there would be a nice picture he could use to help him out. He'd just wrapped his hand around himself when there was a bang on the cubicle door.

"Sugden you better not be on that fucking app again!"

Robert swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, James had followed then "No mate, I'll be out in a minute, just needed the loo."

"Right well I'll wait here for you then, make sure you hurry back to the lovely ladies that you have paid absolutely no attention to tonight" Robert could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you go and keep them company then, like I said I'll be out in a minute"

It must have been the strangled tone to his voice because James was right next to the door again "You think I don't know what you're up to in there?" After waiting for a while in silence he spoke again "Get off that app and get your arse back to the table."

He put his fist in his mouth trying to mute the moan that was desperately trying to escape, but he could do nothing about the heavy breathing that followed, he was too far gone now to care anyway. He rests his head back against the cubicle wall his breathing starting to return to normal as he zips his jeans back up, and even though he's pretty certain he's been busted now he flushes the toilet hoping that maybe he got away with it.

As he pulls open the door James is stood there smirking whilst shaking his head at him, "There are just no boundaries for you are there? Anywhere, anytime ey"

"Mate"

"Don't mate me" James tries his best to sound serious but Robert can see the laugh he is trying his best to hold back. "You have been single the whole two years I've known you, a good-looking bloke like you does not need to be single Rob"

He walks over to the sink turning on the tap "I like things the way they are, no strings"

"But you can't tell me you don't miss being with someone" and Robert sees the finger he points at him obviously realising he was about to interrupt "and don't you tell me that having sex counts, it's not the same. Having a woman who.."

Not wanting to hear the rest he puts his hands under the dryer, even though he's told his best mate everything about his life he had left out the part about him being Bisexual, not sure what he would make of it. But as nothing was ever going to get serious with another man, there was no need for anyone to know about it anyway.

Robert finishes drying his hands, the loud noise of the dryer cutting out, "Just come back to the table and speak to Chrissie, you never know she could be the one"

"I'm not feeling it James, I didn't really want to be here in the first place."                          

Robert headed for the door pausing to look back as he reached for the door handle "Tell them I must have eaten something bad and had to go home"

"You're not even joking are you?" Robert simply shook his head "Right fine, go off and do whatever it is you do with who ever you do it with, I'll see you next week."

"Thanks for trying mate, but it's better the way it is." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but he left anyway phone already in hand replying to the beautiful blonde who had messaged him asking if he wanted to meet up. He enjoyed his no strings attached life, he gets to have fun, have great sex and best of all there is no way he could screw it up and be told what a failure he was.

 


	2. It's what I do best

**_Monday 9pm_ **

_Marie he thinks her name is, but then again her name wasn't really relevant as he pushes her through the door of the hotel room, his mouth already leaving desperate kisses on her neck. Pulling her low cut top over her head and reaching to unclasp the hook on her bra, they fall back onto the bed._

 

**_Tuesday 7pm_ **

_He spends the night talking to sexy79 on Skype, talking dirty to each other whilst he pumps his fist up and down over his leaking cock. It's another night he stays up until the early hours._

 

**_Wednesday 8:30pm_ **

_After talking on the phone for a while Joe invites him over to his place for a drink. But it turns into much more than a drink, Robert groans as his cock slips inside his tight hole, as much as he enjoyed his time with women there was something about being with a man that kept him wanting more._

**_Thursday 9pm_ **

_He had been late for work after falling asleep at Joe's, which is why at 9pm he was still sat at his desk furiously typing out an article that was supposed to of been due in that morning, but he had no idea where to start, he had been that busy doing other things it had slipped his mind._

_His phone bleeps at the side of him and he can't resist the urge to take a peek._

_Hunk91: Hi handsome fancy meeting for a drink? (9:22pm)_

_He groaned knowing he couldn't right now even if he wanted to, he had been warned if he didn't finish this he could lose his job._

_Robert: How about tomorrow?(9:23pm)_

_Tapping the desk Robert waits for a reply. He clicks on the profile hoping to find a picture to match the username but finds an empty box._

_Hunk91: Meet me in Oliver's, 8pm? (9:31pm)_

_Shit that place was expensive, a new cocktail bar that only opened a few weeks ago, but he had heard it had it's own hotel above so that would come in handy._

_Robert: Yeah sounds great. Send me a pic to keep me going until then? (9:31pm)_

_Hunk91: I'd rather keep it as a surprise ;) (9:32pm)_

_Not exactly the answer he was hoping for.. but oh well maybe a bit of suspense would be nice. But if he wanted to afford drinks at that place he really needed to keep his job which meant getting the article done, so he shut the conversation down a lot quicker than he usually would._

_Robert: See you tomorrow. (9:33pm)_

_Hunk91: Can't wait. (9:33pm)_

By the time Friday evening came Robert couldn't wait to get out of work, he had been trying to imagine what Hunk91 might look like, the username had already set an image in his mind that he couldn't un-see, so he just hoped the man he was meeting lived up to their username.

Not wanting to go too dressed up for the occasion Robert sat at the bar in his best dark blue fitted jeans and a crisp white shirt, he thought maybe a suit would be a bit formal but sat here now looking around he felt out of place in jeans. He tried not to let the nerves get to him, they didn't usually but it was something about not seeing a picture, he couldn't be sure whether he had agreed to go on a date with some old creep.

He took another sip of his drink, determined to make it last as long as possible at the price he had just paid for it. His attention was drawn to the brunette that had just propped himself up at the bar next to him, black jeans that fitted around his arse perfectly and a blue shirt left open at the collar, his muscular arms could be seen clearly through the thin material.

"Hi Tom, the usual please" the brunette calls over at the barman, so he was a regular in here then by the sounds of it. Maybe Robert would start coming here more often after all if this was the company he would be in. And that voice, the deep husky tone, well that was enough to have Robert wanting more.

"Unless you fancy getting this one?"

 Robert looks up from the arse he had found himself staring at, unable to find the words as the man continued to stare at him.

"Gin and tonic if you're offering?" The man tried again.

"Right ok, good to know" Robert tripped over his own words and looked down in embarrassment, this was not his style at all, what they hell was wrong with him.

"So is this how you treat a man who shows interest?"

 "You came up to me and asked for a free drink. The last time I checked that isn't showing interest." He wasn't even sure where that came from, the most good looking man he had spoken to in a while and he had gone and put his foot in it.

The brunette arches his eyebrow "Oh I'm sorry were you expecting a blow job before we even had a drink? Would that show enough interest for you?"

Robert tried his best not to choke on the drink he had just took a sip of, looking at him now he realised this must be the man he was talking to last night on the app. "Er maybe we could talk, get to know each other first before..."

"What before you buy me a drink or before I give you a blow job?" The man was smirking at him now, obviously enjoying himself.

Robert swallowed the lump forming in his throat, unfortunately there was nothing he could do about the lump now pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. The man chewed on his bottom lip and Robert knew he had to speak now or they would both be upstairs in less than a minute.

"So.. I'm Robert" He put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Robert" The brunette shakes his hand back whilst continuing to stare at his lips.

"And you are?"

The man looks back up to meet his eyes "I don't like to give much away." He replied followed by a wink, if Robert thought he was losing control before then the growing bulge in his jeans definitely told him he was now.

"At least tell me your name? All I've got so far is your username. So unless you want me to start calling you Hunk91?"

"Wait.. what?" The brunette looked at him confused, not what Robert was hoping for.

"On the sex app? Your username?"

The man looked more confused as Robert spoke.

"So you're not Hunk 91?"Robert said disappointedly, he knew it was too good to be true. "You're not here to have sex with me?"

It was the brunettes turn to choke on his drink, but he quickly recovered, a smirk on his face. "I have no idea what you're on about mate but it's £250 for the hour or £1000 for the night."

Robert looked him up and down again, blinking a few times letting the words register properly. Then it clicked "Oh shit. You're a hooker?"

"No, I'm an escort" He said confidently.

Robert held back a laugh "Same thing? You have sex for money?"

Straight away the brunettes shoulders tensed and he stepped back from the bar "Fuck you" he said before downing the rest of his drink and heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Robert called after him, glad when the man stopped and turned to look at him "Look I'm sorry, I never meant anything by it. I'm sure you're great but I couldn't afford that anyway". Robert spoke before thinking, he really needed to work on that filter of his.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be sat dressed like you can throw money away in one of the most expensive bars in London then mate" He spat the words at him before turning to leave.

Robert stepped back looking around the bar realising now that he had the attention of most people in there, he walked back to where his drink was not wanting it to go to waste.

Looking to his left he spots a man, probably in his fifties or older judging by his greying hair, waving his phone screen at him. He swallows hard as he realises it's the app that Robert had been chatting on last night, he picks up his drink finishing it off quickly, there was no way no matter how desperate he got that he would be sleeping with that man.

He slammed his glass down on the bar and headed for the door, hopefully it wouldn't be too late to catch up with the brunette. But as he went out onto the busy street looking around he knew he had no chance, the best offer he'd had in ages was nowhere to be seen and his big mouth had gone and ruined it as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who could this mystery brunette be? ;D


	3. Always the disappointment

It was Monday morning again and Robert sat at his desk trying to piece together the last bits of the article he had been told to write. He pulled at the elastic band that he had wrapped round his hand, something to fidget with a habit he had gotten into when he couldn't concentrate. He was finding it increasingly difficult at work, constantly being given things to write about was making him lose the passion he once had for journalism. He didn't want to write a story about someone who found love with their next door neighbour, he wanted something gritty something he could really get his teeth into. Maybe one day he could own his own company and pick the stories that got printed, but for now all that mattered was paying his bills and picking what he wanted to write about wasn't an option here.

A coffee is placed in front of him and the familiar smell of cheap and over powering perfume is in his space instantly letting him know who was present. "Morning Rob, anything I can help you with this morning?"

Even her high pitched voice gave him chills, and not in a good way. "No thank you betty, just need to get on with my work."

He had been nice to her on his first day working there, he wanted to be on everyone's good side. Apparently that was not the right thing to do with betty, she could be very clingy, which is had found out pretty much straight away and it had continued ever since.

However she did have her perks, he looked up over to her desk to see her putting her pencils in size order, "Actually betty maybe there is something you can do for me"

She looked up, optimism in her eyes as she straightened her glasses and came straight over leaning in just a little too close "What is it?"

"Could you maybe help me write this? Its due on the boss's desk in an hour and I'm getting nowhere with it"

He hated to lead her on, he knew this would only come back to bite him but he was desperate.

"Of course" She smiled at him.

 

With just under five minutes to go Robert had the printed story in his hand and was waiting patiently outside of his boss's office. It had been a while since he'd had to do this, prove himself worthy of a job at Hardy & Co, but just lately the boss seemed to have it in for him. Every story he had written for the past month had not been up to the standard they had wanted for the magazine, and he had a feeling his chances were wearing thin.

Finally the door opened, and Mr Hardy appeared looking slightly dishevelled. "Robert. Come in, take a seat"

They sat in near silence for a moment, all that could be heard was typing and the occasional click of the mouse. "So I believe you have an article for me to read?"

Robert nodded handing over the folder that contained all hope of him continuing his role as a journalist here.

After reading what could only have been a few sentence Mr hardy looks up and removes his glasses placing them onto the table in front of him "Robert, how many articles do you think I read a day?"

"I don't know" Robert replied unsure of where this conversation was going "fifty maybe."

"And how many of betty's articles do you think I read?"

Ah so that's where this was going, "Robert I asked you to do one thing, write me an article that showed me the same passion that you showed to me when you first started. I don't know what's happened over this last year but you've been distracted and its affected your work."

Mr Hardy reached for the folder tearing it in half before throwing it into the bin under his desk.

Robert went to open his mouth to explain when he was interrupted again. "I'm disappointed, and I'm sorry to say this Robert but I cannot employ a journalist that struggles to write an article by himself".

Robert was taken back, he knew, of course he knew that he was running out of chances but to be told yet again that he was a disappointment was hard to take. "Please, just give me another chance, I'll try better."

"I'm sorry Robert I have given you enough chances. Please go and clear your desk."

 

* * *

 

Robert sat on the floor of his apartment staring at the wall, it had hurt to hear those words again 'I'm disappointed Robert'. It had brought back all the memories he had tried to run away from, memories he wanted to leave in Emmerdale, but yet again here he was, always the disappointment. His phoned bleeped almost on cue, another woman wanting to meet up. Robert replied straight away with his address, he didn't usually do that but the mood he was in he didn't care.

Reaching into the cupboard he grabbed a glass and the bottle of whisky pouring himself a generous measure. If he wanted to wallow in self pity then he would, and he would invite as many women or men round to keep him company as he wanted.

 

* * *

 

Robert woke to his phone ringing, yet another call from James. It stopped and then started again within seconds the annoying tone from his IPhone just aggravating his already banging headache. Robert could bear it no longer "What!" he attempted to shout down the phone.

"Oh that's nice. A concerned friend is calling to see if you're still alive and all you can say is 'what?' " He was speaking in that annoying sarcastic tone that he knew would wind Robert right up, but he was met with total silence. "Mate?... Robert are you alright?"

"I lost my Job" Robert sobbed, he hadn't quite finished his pity party yet "I've had a few days to think things over and what have I got James? No job, No family that I see, No partner. My life is a joke"

It wasn't often Robert spoke like that, he was always so sure of himself. That was until he had a drink then he turned into a sniffling wreck so James knew straightaway that he had been drinking.

"I'll come over to yours in a bit alright? I just need to finish up at work."

"Fine. See you later." And with that he hangs up, he looks around hoping to see something to occupy himself for a few hours while he waits.

He sees nothing other than the nearly empty bottle of whisky, he walks towards it smiling as he picks it up and cradles it to his chest "Looks like it's just you and me for now then."


	4. I'm Fine on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a comment or kudos so far I really appreciate it :)

"Robert.. Robert!"

He opens his eyes slowly to find James staring down at him, there's a hard surface beneath his back and he aches all over.

"This place is a mess Robert and it stinks in here" James steps back but offers a hand to pull him up from the floor he was lying on.

Robert sat up slowly rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I called earlier?" Robert just stared at him questioningly "Never mind, I knew you'd had a drink so here I am to sort you out."

That angered Robert, everyone always thinking he needed sorting out. Maybe he was happy as he was and just wanted to be left alone. Maybe he was better that way. Alone. "I don't need sorting out. Just leave me James. Go back to your girlfriend and your perfect life"

"Stop trying to push me away and let me help" James stepped over the mess and into the kitchen switching on the kettle. He knew his way around Roberts kitchen he had stopped over often enough. Opening the fridge he grabbed the milk and was about to pour some into a cup when he caught the awful smell coming from the bottle. "Mate that's disgusting" He turned his nose up emptying the contents into the sink and rinsed the bottle out.

"Right that leaves me with no other option. We're going out for coffee no arguments, go and have a shower and get dressed".

Knowing James as well as he did he knew there was no point in arguing, he would end up going for coffee either way and he didn't have the energy to fight about it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Two Americano's please" James smiled his charming smile and handed the money to the blonde behind the counter, Robert couldn't take him anywhere without him flirting.

He had walked to the café' in silence. Listening to James go on was enough talking for both of them, but he shouldn't moan, without him he would have a pretty lonely life in London. Okay he had people to meet up with from the app but that was never for conversation, without James he probably would have lost it a long time ago.

"Earth to Robert? Are you going to sit down or what?" Robert looked up from the floor to find himself standing to the side of the table James was already sat down at. "Mate you look awful, you really need to lay off that whisky."

"I know" He huffed and took a seat at the table "It's just yet again here I am, No job.. No.."

"Yeah I know you already said all that" James interrupted "But what are you going to do about it? that's what matters."

Robert looked at him defeated "I don't know."

"Wrong answer" and the fist that was slammed down on the table made Robert jump "You are going to go out tomorrow and get a job, then you are going to call and speak to your family. Your obviously lonely Robert it wouldn't hurt to get back in touch with them would it?"

He thought about that for a minute it sounded like it made perfect sense when it came out of someone else's mouth. But then he really thought about it, he hadn't spoken to any of them in over two years "Even if I did call they wouldn't want anything to do with me now James."

"Rubbish. Phone them Rob. You're a thirty year old man who goes on a sex app to find company for the evening and the only friend you have is me."

"Well thanks for your honesty, now if you don't mind.." That hurt a lot more than he wanted to let on so grabbing his coffee he didn't so much as look at James a he left the table.

He reached the door when he heard his name being shouted, "Mate come on don't cut me off as well." But he didn't care so without even a backwards glance he left and headed home, Robert Sugden didn't need anyone else he was fine on his own.

 

Which is why he found himself back in his flat sat in the dark listening to the faint sounds of cars passing on the main road outside, his phone in hand with his thumb hovering over Victoria's name. He couldn't stop the thoughts racing through his head; it's too late she's probably asleep now, his newnumber won't show up on her phone, what if she answers and realises its him and then hangs up. But all of the questions he found himself with the same answer, he wouldn't know unless he tried.

He clicked on the name and held the phone to his ear, every ring it seemed like his heart rate doubled again and by the time the phone is answered his mouth is so dry he's not sure he could even open it to speak.

*Hi you've reached Vic, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you*

He hears a loud beep snapping him from his thoughts. This is it then, now or never.

"Hi Vic it's me...Er I'm sorry I've left it so long to call you. It's just erm... I've missed you and.." His hand went straight to his face, what the hell was he saying. Clearing his throat he attempted to carry on "Anyway, I was hoping that maybe I could come and see you?... So call me back.. Or just text if that's easier. I lov..."

And there was the bleep again, bringing the message to a close. He threw his phone across the room and pulled his knees up burying his head in his hands. What a way to get back in touch with your sister, there was no chance she would call back. It was only now sitting there in the silence that he realised he hadn't even said who it was calling, he just hoped that in the two years that they hadn't spoken she hadn't forgotten the sound of her brothers voice.


	5. Getting back on track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry this has taken me so long to post. I had a few days where nothing was sounding right. I have lost count of the amount of times I have read it through and each time I felt like scrapping the whole thing. So I thought it would be better if I just posted and got this chapter out the way.. Anyway I hope it reads ok x

 

Robert groaned at the sound of his alarm blaring from the bedside table, obviously he had forgotten to turn that damn thing off. He lay there contemplating whether it's actually worth getting up today, he has no job to get up for now after all and his thoughts quickly turn to the day before and what a total idiot he had been. Finally admitting to himself he couldn't hide in his bed forever he threw back the covers and sat slouched on the side of his bed. Rubbing his hand over his face he reached for his phone from the cabinet. He squinted at the bright light from the screen and as his eyes adjusted he hoped there would be something from Victoria, but surprise surprise there was only one text waiting for him.

_James (6:48am) - *Job hunting today remember! All the best mate go get em ;) *_

He wasn't sure which was worse, the way his head span every time he so much as blinked or the awful smell of stale whisky that sat in the glass next to his bed. First things first he needed a non- alcoholic drink because his mouth tasted like something had died in it. His bare feet padded across the dark wooden floor of his bedroom and into the en-suite trying not to scare himself with the reflection that he found himself staring at whilst filling a glass with water. He didn't know water could taste so good, the cold silky liquid bringing life back into him making him feel fresher by the second.

Closing the shower door behind him his hand reaches for the power button and the water starts to fall. He jumps back suddenly, his slightly hung-over brain forgetting that it would take a minute before the warm water came through, but as it does and the steam starts to rise he relaxes into it and reaches for the shower gel.

Once dressed in his usual get up - Jeans, floral shirt and leather jacket he makes his way through to the open plan kitchen and living area grabbing the remote to switch on the TV. The usual morning news comes on and there's a story about unemployment, how convenient. He hears the post drop through the letter box. Striding towards the door he grabs the pile from the floor flicking through; bills, more bills, a pizza menu and some pointless junk mail so he throws the unopened letters onto the pile on the kitchen counter to join the rest he hadn't bothered to look at yet. Deciding not to bother with breakfast and instead grab a coffee on the go he reaches for his phone and keys sliding them into his pocket and heads for the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had been slow. Robert had been into all the local newspapers and magazines that would allow him past the front desk and yet he's had no luck. Each time he found himself being told no, you're not what were looking for, try again next month. Well he didn't need a job next month he needed one now if he wanted to keep a roof over his head. As for the last magazine he had just been to things were looking good, that was until she had said there were no positions unless he fancied working for free.

So now he sat coffee in hand tapping his foot impatiently waiting to be called. The waiting room was actually impressive if he was comparing it to the rest he had sat in today. Each wall was pristine white with an array of calming canvas pictures, across from him was a glass coffee table holding a neatly arranged spread of magazines and underneath lay a plush grey carpet that covered the length of the room.

Nerves getting the better of him he decided to take a quick look at the app, he flicked through some of the messages a few asking if he wanted to go out for a drink sometime, a few getting straight to the point and sending the address of a hotel asking if he was up for it. But one particular picture caught his attention, he held his breath waiting for it to load in full screen, it couldn't be could it? But as the larger picture appeared he let out the breath he had been holding, it wasn't the brunette from the bar and he couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped his lips.

"Mr Sugden" He looked up to see an elegantly dressed lady probably in her mid fifties smiling at him "Would you like to come through?"

Sitting down at the desk he handed over his portfolio and sat in silence chewing on his thumbnail whilst she flicked through. Other than giving the occasional nod the woman gave nothing away making Robert more nervous as time ticked on. Eventually looking up she handed back the folder to him.

"Thank you for coming today but I'm sorry I don't think your style of work suits our image here." And with that she went back to typing on her laptop.

Well that was a lot shorter than Robert expected, at least at the other places he was given a chance to speak.

"Thanks Mr Sugden, now if you don't mind."

He got up collecting his things and reached for the door handle. But something stopped him, he couldn't just leave without at least trying to change her mind so he sat back down "Hang on. What if I was to write you something? Something you're readers would enjoy, I'll write it and if you don't like it then you can show me the door but at least give me a chance."

He felt like he was being stared down for a moment before she smiled at him "Ok I'll give you two weeks, have something interesting on my desk by then and maybe we can have a chat."

He moved forwards in his chair in shock that that had actually just worked. He cleared his throat "Right, two weeks. Not a problem"

 

 

Sat in the taxi he racked his brains about what the hell he could possibly write about, what could he experience first hand that could possibly be interesting enough for the magazine to print. He looked through his phone scrolling through recent news stories. If he was honest he wasn't expecting to find any inspiration but when he clicked on a news article he couldn't help the smug smile that found itself spread across his face whilst reading 'prostitution ring exposed-several arrests made'.

"Excuse me" He spoke through the glass panel to the driver "Change of plan can you drop me off at Oliver's cocktail bar please."

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you planning on making that drink last all night?"

He shook his head making the man huff and move to serve the next customer. The barman had been eyeing him up for a while now, but he couldn't blame him he had been nursing the same drink for a good three hours taking tiny sips in between keeping a lookout for a certain brunette. As time went on he was losing confidence that he would actually show up, it was nearing eight o'clock now and surely if he was working he would be here.

By nine o'clock Robert had given up, he was obviously wasting his time so he downed the small amount left of his rum and coke and pulled his leather jacket on accidently hitting someone as he pulled his arm into the sleeve.

He turned slightly to apologise, "Sorry mate didn't see you there."

The brunette turned around his face instantly darkening "Oh god not you again. What, are you stalking me now?" He moved around to the other side of the bar motioning the barman over with his hand to order a drink.

Robert followed "No, look I'm not here to have sex with you.."

"Right well then you're wasting my time, go away." The man replied bluntly.

"I need to write a story" Robert blurted out, "and I want it to be about you."

The man was full out laughing at him in embarrassment, "Ok this is getting weird now."

Â "That came out wrong, I er.. I'm writing for a magazine and I want to write an article and base it around your line of work."

"Right great, so my family and friends find out what I actually do for a living? no thank you"

"I don't need to include names and there could be some money in it for you... and my excellent company for a few weeks?"

Robert noticed he seemed to relax slightly at that. No longer looking so desperate to get away but equally not looking fully convinced. "Ok, let me see your card then?"

"Well I don't actually work for them yet so..."

"You're full of shit. Stop wasting my time." He turned to the bar man "The usual please"

"Coming up Aaron." And at that Roberts eyes lit up.

"So it's Aaron is it?, Look Aaron I've just lost my job and there's a magazine that are giving me a chance if I can write them a good enough story that they can publish and I think you would make a great story"

"Make a great story?! I think were done here" He spun on the bar stall ready to leave

"Wait! Let me just give you my number, if you change your mind then text me."

Aaron looked at him for a moment, normally he would of just walked straight out, but there was something about the blonde stood in front of him that was drawing him in. Something in his eyes that told him not to just walk away. So he handed over his phone.

"Put your number in and I might think about it" Robert grinned "I said might."

Robert handed the phone back looking into the perfect blue eyes in front of him. "It's Robert by the way, in case you'd forgotten"

Â They both smirked, "So Robert I really do have work to do, so I'll catch you later."

"Definitely." Robert raised his eyebrow in agreement, hopefully his charms had worked after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that wasn't too bad.  
> Next chapter is going to be based around Aaron, I haven't written it yet but I've got some notes on what I want to include so hopefully it wont be too long before I post it.


	6. The way it is

"Oh yeah! Right there" Aaron continued his brutal pace obviously hitting the right spot by the way the man was writhing around beneath him, bucking his hips up to meet Aarons deep thrusts.

He let out a few convincing moans himself, if years of being in this job had taught him anything it was that if he acted like he was enjoying himself the client was more likely to come back again, and leave a nice tip if he was lucky.

The particular clients he slept with had cash to splash and Aaron made sure he took full advantage of that, he had bills to pay after all, or should he say debts.

The man lay beneath him now probably in his late forties would hopefully be his last one of the evening. He had been working all day having had bookings with regular clients up until nine and then he had found himself back at Oliver's picking up another 4 clients in the last few hours.

The first had been an easy job. He was young and just wanted to feel around a bit, probably paying out of his rich parents wallet from the look of him. Aaron could tell it was his first time with an escort, the poor guy couldn't have been much older than twenty and was obviously nervous, and inexperienced.

So Aaron had given him the best blow job of his life and the lad left with a content smile on his face handing over £100, not bad for fifteen minutes work.

The rest of the evening had been gruelling. It's not like he could say he enjoyed his job, who could? But tonight in particular he just wasn't in the mood. But he supposed he had to be grateful in a way. At least he didn't have to answer to John, his dick of a boss, anymore.

This last client had been a bit harder to please than the others he had seen this evening. Aaron could tell when he came over in the bar that he'd had a bit too much to drink but he seemed nice enough and to add an extra two hundred and fifty quid onto the nights earnings Aaron was happy to take him upstairs.

But now up in the room he began to regret his decision. The man wanted it rough, and although Aaron had no problem giving rough he definitely didn't want it back. After telling him no on more than one occasion the man was still trying to roll him over.

Aaron only had three rules; No kissing on the lips, no tying up and his most important rule he was always the one on top. He had only ever bottomed once since starting six years ago and that was not something he ever wanted to experience ever again.

He changed angle slightly and started teasing the man's nipples "Mmm yeah like that. Ah!"

"Oh you like that?" He spoke in his most seductive tone.

"Yeah ah, I'm close"

He stroked him up and down a few times before the man was crying out and his back arched up high.

Aaron stood from the bed pulling up his jeans that he'd left pooled around his ankles. Shrugging on his jacket he double checked the pockets for his keys and phone before reaching for the money that lay on the cabinet near the bed.

"Oi were not finished yet" The man called, starting to come down from his high.

Aaron took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he turned back towards the man. Why did people always have to be so difficult? "You said one hour?"

The man arched his eyebrow. "Yeah well I've changed my mind."

"I'm finished for the night now, we can arrange something for another night" Although he really hoped he wouldn't have to see this man again.

That seemed to anger the older man, and he pulled himself upright."Who do you think you are deciding when were done. I pay, and you deliver. That's how this works."

The drink obviously taking full effect now and the aggression radiating from the man all Aaron wanted to do was get the hell out of the place. Before Aaron managed to even take one step away from the bed the man grabbed him, pinning him down on the mattress.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this" His belt was being undone again, he could feel the heavy breathing against his neck.

"I told you I'm finished for the night!" Aaron said it with force but yet the man continued to bare down on him, grinding his hard on against Aarons leg.

"Come on, I'm paying you enough."

It was the kiss on the lips that gave Aaron the strength to push the man off of him. He pushed up from the bed, grabbing the money and headed for the door.

"Stop trying to get away I'm getting what I paid for."

A hand grabbed roughly at Aarons shoulder. He wouldn't usually use violence but on this occasion he felt he had been left with no other option.

He swung his arm forwards, his clenched fist slamming straight into the man's jaw. Whether it was from the force of the blow or just how drunk the man was it caught him off balance and the fall to the floor gave Aaron the chance he needed to rush out into the hall and down the stairs.

Taking two at a time he tried to keep his breathing steady, it had been a while since someone had riled him up this much. Finally swinging open the door, he breathed a deep sigh of relief filling is lungs with as much fresh air as he could manage before sagging against the wall. "Fuck"

He debated on going straight to the boxing gym and venting his frustrations out on a punching bag, but he just didn't have it in him tonight. So he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his jacket close and started the walk back to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the door of his flat he pulled his keys from his jacket pocket attempting to open the door. It wasn't until now that he realised just how much he was shaking, and as the keys continued to rattle against the lock but not fitting properly Aaron started to get impatient.

"Eugh come on!" His fist slammed against the door.

It wasn't long before the door was being opened and Ethan appeared, his usual glazed over eyes staring at Aaron questioningly "You alright mate?"

Aaron didn't answer, instead just walking straight through and pouring himself a drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough already mate if you couldn't even open the door?"

Aaron still said nothing, downing the drink and quickly filling the glass again.

"Luck I was in ey? Otherwise you would have been sleeping out in the hall.. Then again if you're drunk you probably don't care so -"

"I'm not drunk Ethan!" He snapped, "This is the first drink I've had all night."

"Whoa alright, calm down."

"Sorry mate, just give me a minute yeah" He pulled the shaking glass to his lips again, downing the liquid in one.

After nearly an hour of silence and quite a few more glasses of whisky he had relaxed slightly, his shoulders now slumped forwards after releasing the tension that had built up trying to get away earlier on.

"So bad client was it?" Ethan spoke with caution, not quite knowing how far to push right now.

Aaron looked up at his oldest friend and could see only genuine concern in his eyes. If it wasn't for Ethan he wasn't even sure he would be alive right now, he had helped him through the toughest times in his life and yet he could be such a dick to him sometimes he wasn't sure why he bothered.

"Just a drunk prick thinking he could do whatever he liked." He huffed sitting back in the chair slightly, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Mate what have I told ya before, if they've had too much to drink then-"

"I know.. It- it's just he offered extra and I know I shouldn't have risked it alright"

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

Truth was he didn't fully remember, the head injury he had sustained had dealt with that. But he did remember the weeks he had spent in the flat recovering from the broken ribs. He wasn't likely to forget that kind of pain in a hurry.

"I've learnt my lesson. I won't do it again"

"Yeah you said that last time" He spoke in a way only a concerned friend would do. "Just be careful, that's all I'm saying."

He pinched the bridge of his nose,"Trust me I never want to feel like that again"

Ethan stared for a moment, Aaron could see the thoughts going on behind his eyes. "Maybe you should consider going back to John he could-"

"Don't finish that sentence Ethan" He stood from the sofa, no longer wanting to listen to whatever advice Ethan was about to give.

"But at least then you had protection and no one would mess you about."

Aaron went into the kitchen quickly grabbing some crisps and a can of beer. "No way am I going back to him."

"John wasn't all that bad"

"I'm not having a pimp again. I do fine on my own! "

Ethan held up his hands in surrender "Okay, have it your way. All I'm saying is maybe you should at least think about it. Someone just to keep an eye out for you wouldn't do any harm would it?"

"I'm done with this conversation." He slammed the door to his bedroom, probably a little too hard.

Ethan did have a point, some protection would be a good idea, but that didn't mean he was about to admit that he needed a bit of help to Ethan.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he scrolled through the contacts, finally stopping at the name he was looking for.

He had to hold back a laugh after seeing the wink face Robert had put next to his name, it didn't seem like something the awkward man in the bar would have done, maybe this Robert could be more fun than he thought.

He hesitated for a moment. What if Robert didn't pick up, what if he wasn't interested?

Then without realising he had even done it, he had the phone to his ear listening to the phone ring.

It must have been the drink because sober Aaron wouldn't be ringing him at nearly one in the morning, yeah definitely the drink.

The ringing stopped and Aaron held his breath.

"Hello"

 

 

 

 


	7. First Impressions

Aaron sat nervously tapping the steering wheel of his car, an annoying habit he seemed to have picked up only in the last twenty minutes whilst waiting for Robert. He tried turning on the radio, flicked through a few stations which were either playing adverts or some depressing song which annoyed him even more, so he turned the volume down more aggressively than he needed to and slumped back into his seat.  
After another few minutes of tapping he could bear it no longer, climbing quickly from the car he walked round to lean against the bonnet and pulled his phone from his pocket checking through his appointments for the day. There were no clients booked in until the afternoon which left his morning free to get to know Robert a bit more, if he ever turned up that was.

Aaron began to get more impatient as time went on, he hated to be kept waiting. He guessed it was his job that made him so time conscious, he relied on making appointments and keeping to a schedule, so being kept waiting wasn't his thing, and he definitely was not OK with it.

Just as he was about to give up all hope of Robert making an appearance he could see a tall figure approaching from the other side of the car park. The blonde was half jogging towards him mouthing something that Aaron couldn't quite catch. He looked gorgeous with his blue shirt, jeans and leather jacket and the way his hair flopped as he ran, and at that moment all previous anger he had felt was forgotten.  
Finally, the breathless man came to a stop in front of Aaron annoyingly better looking now he was up close. “Sorry” he breathed. “Bus was running late, didn't think you would still be here”  
“Not long got here myself actually”, failing to mention the fact he had been waiting for over half an hour now. “Hang on did you say you got the bus?”

Robert smiled, “Yeah I don't have a car at the moment”

“You don't have a car?”

Robert nodded. “Don't really need one in London.” He decided to leave out the part about having the car seized because he was behind on the payments. “But talking of cars, is this one yours?”

Aaron looked back at his white Audi R8 “Yeah” he continued to walk round opening the door of the car and sliding in nodding for Robert to do the same “Well it's actually rented but for now it's mine.”

Robert slid into the comfy leather interior next to Aaron “So I was surprised you called actually.”

“Well I would pretend it was entirely my idea, but it had a lot to do with the whiskey I drank”

Robert looked over not even bothering to hide the disappointment on his face, “Oh right good night out was it then?”

“Not really no.”

Robert waited for a moment, judging by the look in Aaron's eyes there was more to it than what he was letting on, but he could see the moment the guard went back up. Aaron sunk back into his seat, one hand going to the top of the steering wheel and the other reaching for the radio turning on some awful racket Robert never dreamed he would find himself listening to. He was more of a cheesy pop, chart listening kind of guy.

Gazing straight ahead Aaron tried to ignore the sight of Roberts questioning look beside him and pulled out of the car park onto the busy road.

As both of them had lived in London for a while there was no need to comment on the typical London traffic. When Aaron had first moved to London he used to gawp at the endless lines of cars, bumper to bumper, and wonder how anyone actually managed to get anywhere.

Normally when you are still getting to know someone there is the awkward small talk you feel you have to keep up to fill in any awkward gaps in conversation, but here Robert sat practically in some strangers' car, just listening to music while Aaron navigated his way around the roads he obviously knew well. After ten minutes of no conversation what so ever from Aaron not sure if he had offended the younger man with his earlier comment he tried something simple, "So where are we heading?"

"Thought we could grab a coffee?" Aaron says without so much as a glance at Robert.

"Do you know how many coffee shops we have already passed?"

"Er yeah but there's a place I go to regularly, I know the owner and she makes good coffee"

Robert smirks "Right if you say so".

 

* * *

 

"Two Americano's please Sarah" Aaron spoke whilst guiding Robert to a table near the back of the cafe.

"So what changed your mind then?" Robert spoke, unsure of himself.

Aaron looked at him confused.

"About calling me? The last time I saw you, well you seemed pretty sure you didn't want to be in my article."

"Well, maybe I just felt sorry for you." He said whilst checking his phone.

"Ah nice, a charity case then."

"Suppose so." Sarah came over and placed their coffees on the table, large mugs served on a saucer with biscuits on the side, Aaron nodded his thanks and then looked back at Robert. "Right so a few things, no names, no pictures, or anything that can link me to the article alright?"

"Okay. So, I can ask you anything?"

Aaron pauses for a second and Robert thinks he's about to back out when he shakes his head. "Why do I get the feeling this was a bad idea."

Robert raises one eyebrow in response, "How long have you been an escort?"

Placing his mug back onto its saucer Aaron huffs out a breath. "Let's make this less of an interview? How about we have this coffee and chat, then you can come to work with me."

"Come to work with you? So, I.."

Aaron looks on in amusement "So, you spend the day with me and instead of me telling you what I do for your article you can see for yourself."

"Erm.. well.."

"Just drink your coffee Robert."

Whether it's the use of his name that gets Roberts he's not sure but there's something about the younger man that intrigues him. On first impressions Aaron comes across as quite a hard faced man but there's something in his eyes that let's Robert see a softer side. They both smile at each other, and whatever awkward feeling was there before was gone.

 

 

 


	8. Not as expected

Aaron turns the car into a space, careful not to scrape the tyres as he pulls up close to the curb. As promised he had brought Robert to work with him for the afternoon, and Robert wasn't quite sure what he had let himself in for.

It was only when the hum of the R8 engine stopped that Robert realised they had arrived, he must have completely zoned out during the drive because he doesn't remember how they had gotten there.

Rounding the car Aaron looks in at the taller man through the windscreen motioning at him to hurry up obviously eager to get to where they are going, so Robert climbs out from the passenger seat and quickly follows falling into step just behind the brunette.

"It's just down here." Aaron speaks over his shoulder. 

"What is?"

"What did I say about questions."

Robert continued to follow him, looking through the glass shop fronts, passing several jewellers and wishing he could still afford to live that lifestyle as he looks in at rows of expensive watches. Most of the area had been rebuilt but next to the new fancy architecture and high rise hotels of London there were still some derelict buildings that remained.

Robert knew nothing good could ever come from the dark alleyway he found himself being led down, the dirty brick walls that felt as if they were closing in on them.

"What are we doing here?" He said it almost as a whisper, unsure if he spoke too loud what thugs might appear.

"I work here" Aaron replied with absolutely no worry in his voice what so ever, making Robert feel like he might be over reacting just a little. He nodded and continued to walk through the alleyway, his feet crunching on the shattered glass that covered the pavement as they approached a steel door, its front covered in graffiti.

Pushing through the door the first thing Robert noticed was the stench of stale sweat. Looking around the surprisingly bright room, he took in the sight of punch bags and gym mats and probably around ten young lads, none of which could have been older than sixteen.

Confused, Robert turned to Aaron. "A kids boxing gym?"

  
Realising what Robert was getting at he held back a laugh. "Don't look so worried I help them train"

  
"Train?"

  
"Y'know for competitions and stuff. It's unpaid but I enjoy it and it keeps this lot off the street."

  
Robert relaxes slightly "Oh so this is the day job and then,"

  
"Kind of. Look, even I have family that might ask questions one day." He looks at the floor and mumbles "If I ever see them that is."

  
"So you're not in touch with your family then?"

  
Aaron huffs, "I don't wanna talk about that here, how about you just watch for a bit and I'll answer your questions later over dinner?"

  
"So you're taking me for dinner now are you?"

  
"I was thinking more a takeaway back at my apartment and a few beers.. And get that look off your face"

  
Robert bites his lip trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on his face. He waited for Aaron to walk away towards the boxing ring before letting his face beam.

An evening in with Aaron sounded promising, he might not have known him for long, but they seemed to be getting on well and it's definitely the most interested he's been in a person for ages.

  
"Right, Sam and Jamie, you're up first. I hope you lads have been practicing like I told ya last week" Aaron's voice pulled Robert from his thoughts just in time to see him bend to fit through the ropes of the ring.

The way his grey jogging bottoms pulled tight over his arse did things to Robert. Things it shouldn't when your only mates, if he could even call them that.

After a few hours of coaching the teens Aaron's once baggy t-shirt was now clinging to his muscular back in places, the sweat patches that would normally be a turn off actually had the exact opposite effect on Robert.

A few stray hairs curl and stick to his glistening forehead. He had worked up quite a sweat and Robert had enjoyed every moment of watching.

  
Taking his eyes off Aaron for a moment, he appreciates the surrounding sight. The younger lads putting all their effort in because of one man that was pushing them to be the best that they could be.

Aaron was here out of his own time helping these troubled teens for free, and Robert looked on in fondness that someone could be so kind even when he obviously had a lot of his own problems to deal with as well.

  
Scanning the room he tries to locate Aaron again, who seem to have gone off the radar because after looking around a few times he appears to be nowhere in sight.  
Robert stands and walks over to one of the boys closest to him " Excuse me mate, you haven't seen Aaron have you?"

  
The young lad points him in the direction of an office he hadn't spotted, so Robert decides to go and take a look, but before reaching the door he catches a glimpse and realises Aaron is on the phone.

Watching carefully he notices Aaron start to pace back and forth the conversation obviously getting more heated. He wants to ask if he's ok but feels it might be over stepping the mark as Aaron had obviously taken the phone call out of sight for a reason.

  
Stepping out of view Robert decides to return to where he was previously sat before he is caught spying, the last thing he wants is for Aaron to think that's what he's trying to do. He goes back to watching the surrounding teens practice their boxing skills, smiling at the good work Aaron had put in here to keep them off the streets.

  
"So" Robert jumps, not noticing that Aaron had crept up on him. "You're quite jumpy aren't you," He laughs, a genuine laugh where all of his teeth are on show.

  
"Only when people creep up on me. Anyway where did you get to?"

  
"Just had to take a phone call" Aaron itches at the side of his face, seeming like a nervous habit.

  
"Oh anything important?"

  
"No" And there he went again. A blunt answer that cut Robert straight off with no chance of recovery.

Luckily for him Aaron felt slightly bad for cutting him short so broke the silence first "I need to go back to the apartment and get changed, I've got clients later on."

"Oh no problem, I'll just get the bus home then" Robert mumbles, assuming that was his cue to leave.

"You can come back with me if you like"

And Robert didn't need to be asked twice.

 

* * *

 

Stood in the lift to Aaron's apartment was the last place Robert expected to be when he woke up this morning, yet here he was and the older man couldn't be sure but it seemed he had just caught Aaron checking him out.

Aaron clears his throat and quickly looks away but finds himself catching Roberts eye again in the mirror.

It's like all the air had been sucked out of the lift, Roberts mouth had gone dry and as the lift pinged open he had never been so grateful to be out of a confined space.

They both rush to leave the lift as quick as possible and head down a corridor, Robert taking notes so he remembers where to come if he should find himself here again.

"This one here." Aaron motions to a door on the left and then proceeding to knock on the door.

"I didn't realise we would have company?"

"Problem?"

"Not at all" He looks down embarrassed.

Aaron smirks at him "It's just my mate Ethan"

Only no one comes to the door so Aaron walks down the corridor a bit and lifts a plant pot producing a key from underneath.

"Bit risky isn't it, having a key under a plant pot, anyone could get in."

"We're the only people on this floor at the moment and I can't imagine anyone would bother coming to the top floor to look underneath a plant pot for a key"

Robert supposes he's right, but you can never be too careful. The younger man unlocks the door pushing it open for the taller man to go through while he returns the key.

Robert is stunned for a second as he walks into the apartment. He had an idea based on how nice the main building was but inside, well he was impressed.

The interior was modern with large wall length windows that let in every ounce of sunlight.

It could be no brighter sitting in the middle of the room than outside, yet of course the drone of the London traffic was dulled.

The gloss white kitchen had enough appliances to cater for a small army and everything glistened.

Plush grey sofas and even patterned cushions to match the sharp interior design.

A large plasma TV hung on the far wall and below it a selection of games consoles. This was the ultimate man cave, not at all what he had expected.

It was absolute bliss, apart from the raised voices that could now be heard from one of the rooms off the main living area.

He listened to what was being said and judging by Aaron's face it was a conversation he'd rather not of walked in on.

_"I don't care what you fucking want Ethan. You get paid to do a job, and if I tell you that you are working tonight then you will pick up your fucking shoes and get to this address pronto. You don't want to find out what will happen if you don't."_

There must be some kind of resistance from the other man because a crash is heard and then shouting again.

_"Just fucking go!"_

A skinny blonde haired man appears from the room and Robert presumes it must be Ethan.

"Oh alright mate," the man address Aaron's presence in the room but completely ignores Robert. 

Probably out of embarrassment he thinks to himself.

Following him out from the room is a six-foot something man, bearded with a look of evil in his eyes.

"Aaron." He nods before grabbing his coat and heading out the door of the apartment, but there was something in the way he said his name that sent a shiver through Robert. Obviously not someone to get on the wrong side of.

After the slam of the front door Ethan hurries to put on his shoes and grabs a jacket from his room, a quick nod to Aaron seems to communicate something between the two of them and then they are left alone in the apartment.

As if pretending that none of that happened Aaron produces a bunch of leaflets from a draw in the kitchen, "Do you fancy Chinese or Indian?"

"Sorry what? Was I the only one who heard that conversation just then?" Robert stands up from the wall he was slouched against.

 Moving closer towards the kitchen counter he watches Aaron continue to look over the menus and then hold another one up for him to look at, "Or we could have pizza?"

"Are you not going to explain what that was all about?"                                           

"It was John, Ethan's pimp," He said it in the most casual manner as if it was just a normal sentence you hear every day. "So what shall we order then? Because I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Ethan has a pimp?" Robert carried on completely ignoring the topic of ordering food.

"Robert I know you love to ask questions but let's just order some food and then you can ask me everything you've been dying to ask all day."

"Fine. You choose."

Grabbing the menu and his phone from the side Aaron dials the number, "Right, Indian it is then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one week, I don't know whats happening. I guess Aaron and Robert being on screen a lot together just lately has inspired me to write. And I didn't think I would (please don't hate me for saying this because I know some people don't feel the same) but I am warming to Aaron looking after Seb. I mean who can actually resist the cuteness of those two together.


	9. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is something about this chapter that I'm just not feeling but I've read it over so many times now that I've just decided to post it and move onto the next one.. so here it is. Hope you enjoy x

They both sat on opposite sides of the sofa, a selection of empty takeaway pots and empty beer cans on the glass table in front of them. Aaron continued to play on the games console that Robert had given up with about an hour ago because Aaron was "cheating", but at least now he could enjoy himself admiring the side profile of the good looking man beside him.

"I can see you looking at me you know," Aaron spoke without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Just appreciating the view."

Its then that Aaron looks at him for a second and rolls his eyes "Right well its creepy, stop it."

Robert smiles, "Today hasn't been what I expected."

"And what were you expecting Robert?"

He thought carefully for a moment not wanting to put his foot in it and word things the wrong way. "Well when you said come to work with you for the afternoon I just thought.. I don't know."

"Just know there is more to me than how I make my money."

"Yeah, I realised that today when I saw you with those kids."

Abandoning the remote for the game Aaron turned so he was facing Robert properly, "I just think if someone helps them now, gets them off the street, it might keep them out of trouble."

Robert turns as well, bringing one leg onto the sofa and tucking it under the other, "Why for free though? You could have made that your job instead."

"A lot of them wouldn't be able to afford it, and anyway a few boxing classes wouldn't have given me the kind of money I needed."

Robert pauses to look around where they are sat, "Well I suppose not to live in a place like this."

Aaron tuts, "It's not so I can afford to live here, this is just a perk off the job."

"Well then what do you need the money for?"

Aaron shakes his head and gets up from the sofa, leaving Robert looking on in disappointment, they were just starting to get somewhere.  
But instead Aaron produces a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the cupboard. "If we're going to talk about this I'll need a drink."

"Don't you have to work tonight?"

"Nothing I can't put off." Aaron opens the bottle and pours them both a glass.

"How did you get into the job then?" Robert asks, slightly unsure if he's started off with the wrong question.

The younger man takes a sip from his glass, grimacing as the liquid slides down his throat and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. "Well it's not like I had an interview and a trial period." He laughed but soon stopped when he realised Robert wasn't laughing with him but instead was sat listening intently. Aaron guessed he really was taking this article thing seriously. "Well it's not like I had much of a choice."

"You always have a choice Aaron."

"No I really didn't have a choice. I owed money, lots of it. Then I was offered a way I could pay my debts off and I had to take it."

Robert picked up on the nerves that were now radiating from Aaron. It was the way he clenched his hands round the glass, any harder and the glass might shatter. "Who did you owe money to?"

Aaron downed the amber liquid left in his glass, used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and poured another measure. "Drug dealers."

"So you had an addiction?"

"No I wasn't taking the drugs, I was delivering them."

"What? Why?"

"Got in with the wrong crowd and before I knew it I found myself on the street because my dad chucked me out. I needed some money to live."

"And your mum?"

Robert waited for an answer taking his own glass and knocking it back only for Aaron to immediately pour more in as soon as his glass hit the table. Realising the answer to that question wasn't coming he decided to move on. "So you were delivering drugs but how did you end up owing them money?"

"I bought in a mate. He needed some extra cash and I said I could help him out. I'd been given a job and it was going to be a big earner. I asked him for some help and said I would give him half of the money."

"And what were you going to make?"

"Ten grand."

Robert raised his eyebrows in shock, it seemed a lot to offer a young lad just for driving a van.

"I was told the drugs were worth fifty grand, but it turned out it was actually two hundred and fifty grand."

"So what went wrong?"

Finishing yet another glass, Aaron looked up at Robert his eyes starting to become glazed. "We stopped at a service station to take a break. I went in to get us both something to eat, came out and the van had gone, his phone was ringing out. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid."

"You weren't stupid. How were you to know he was going to take off like that?"

Aaron nods, "Thanks but none of that matters anyway. He got away with the drugs, and I was left empty handed."

"So what did you do?"

"Well I tried to run. I knew I was in massive trouble if I went back empty handed, and I had no family to go back to, so I just ran. Only I didn't get far, they found me two days later and I thought they were going to kill me."

Just the look on Aaron's face showed how hard it was for him to talk about and Robert couldn't help but feel bad for him. "You don't have to carry on if you don't want to."

Aaron stood up and started to gather the takeaway pots from the table taking them over to the kitchen. "They decided I'd be no good to them dead. They wanted their money back and they also wanted some drugs taken abroad, said I could earn it back that way. But there was no way I was getting busted for drug smuggling abroad and going to prison for years, so I looked for another way. That's when I found John."

It takes a minute for Robert to connect the dots but he gets there eventually. "As in the same John that was here earlier?"

"Yep."

"And he helped you?"

"He paid them some of the money and said the rest would be paid later."

"What and they just accepted that?" Robert looked at him confused it didn't seem likely.

"Johns not someone you say no to." The younger man continues whilst finishing off another glass of whiskey. "If you want to stay alive you do as John says and they knew that. Just a shame I didn't realise until I was in too deep. Sometimes I think I might have been better off in prison."

That worried Robert, what exactly had Aaron been put through if he would rather have gone to prison. "So why don't you still work for him now?"

The older man considers taking the whiskey away as Aaron starts to take sips from the bottle. "My debts were paid, and a while back he got in some trouble with the police and needed an alibi."

"And you gave him one?"

Aaron nodded.

"Why?" Robert spoke unsure why he would do that when he had the chance to get rid of him.

"If he went to prison he would have made sure that I suffered and I would never have been free. Instead, in return for his alibi I asked for him to let me go, and he was desperate so he agreed."

"So why are you still doing it then?"

"I still have debts to pay.” Aaron shrugged “But at least now it's on my own terms."

"If you've got the money for this place then surely you could pay off whats left of the debt?"

"Well actually John owns this place. He only lets me stay here because of what I did for him. And I still have around fifty grand to pay."

"Oh I see." Robert didn't know what else to say and he finds himself staring out of the windows as if somehow the night sky might give him some inspiration. He just wished that he had the money himself to pay Aarons debt.

There's a smash from the kitchen and Robert looks over to see Aaron clutching at his hand, then spots the blood dripping from it onto the counter. Straight away he's on his feet making his way over, with a concerned look on his face, to where Aaron is standing.

"It's alright I just dropped the glass," Aaron laughs. Obviously the amount of whiskey he had drank now getting to him.

"Let me have a look."

Aaron puts his hand out for Robert to take and hisses as it's put under the tap, washing away the blood so Robert can examine the damage. "It's not that bad. Blood always makes it seems worse than it actually is. You got any plasters?"

Aaron smiles, "Er there might be some in that drawer down there."

To his amazement Robert actually finds a box that contains plasters and carefully wraps one around the cut on the brunettes hand. "There we go that will do. You should be more careful." He looks up to see Aaron watching him, a content smile on his face.

"You know Robert you're actually much better company than I thought you would be."

The older man pulls a face "Well thanks I guess."

It happens so quick, before Robert even realises what's going on Aaron's lips are on his and he's being pulled in closer as the kiss continues. He knows he should pull away, Aaron's had a drink and might not realise what he's doing, but deep down this is what he's wanted ever since he met Aaron in the bar. He can taste the whiskey on Aaron's tongue as he continues to kiss him and the younger man starts to pull at his belt.

That's when Robert pulls away.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Aaron's eyes light up and Robert gets his answer as he's pulled into the bedroom.


	10. About last night

Aaron woke with a jolt confused about the weight pushing against his side, he doesn't remember going to work last night so his brow creases in confusion at the fact there is someone in bed beside him. Sitting up he lets his eyes scan the familiar room around him and slowly his hung-over brain realises that he is in fact in his own room, in his own bed. He turns his head slowly, careful not to move too much and cause the nausea that's bubbling away to make its way to the surface. He looks over his shoulder to see someone under the quilt, just a hint of blonde hair escaping over the top.

Thinking back to the night before, he remembers sharing a curry with Robert and.. oh god. Aaron buries his head in his hands, the memories of last night now coming back to him. He'd had a few too many whiskeys, made a bit of a fool out of himself cutting his hand and then Robert was there, all soft and caring. And in that moment Aaron just wanted him. Nobody had cared like that for him in such a long time and Aaron reacted in the only way he knew how to anymore, he took Robert to bed.

  
Without warning his stomach contracts violently. Throwing himself out of bed he rushes to the en suite reaching the room just in time before the contents of his stomach is splattering into the toilet. Worried about Robert walking in, he quickly turns the lock on the door before another wave hits him and sinks to his knees retching until there is nothing left to come up. Looking down he surveys the mess he has made through watery eyes as his stomach continues to heave.

  
A knock comes at the door that Aaron had been expecting with the noise he was making. "You alright in there?"

  
Stupid question Aaron thought but decided to reply in a polite tone anyway. "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

After a while of sitting on the bathroom floor recovering and his stomach now starting to settle he decides it's probably safe to leave the bathroom. Pulling himself up from the floor he catches sight of his bare chest in the mirror and the jagged lines that scar his skin. For the first time in a while they have him feeling ashamed, he can't go out there in front of Robert, not looking like this. He scans the room desperately hoping there might be something he can cover himself with, but to his disappointment finds nothing adequate.

  
"Actually, Robert?" He speaks through the door hoping the other man is listening.

  
"Yeah?"The response comes closer to the door than he expected, Robert obviously waiting just on the other side.

  
"Could you go and put the kettle on?"

  
"Course yeah, do you need anything else?"

  
"No." It's short, but then Robert must be used to it by now so he doesn't add anything else.

  
Aaron waits with his ear against the door until he can hear Roberts footsteps retreat, only then does he open the door a fraction to check the coast is clear. Quickly snapping up the opportunity Aaron runs to the far side of the bedroom pulling the first t-shirt he can get his hands on out of the drawer and throwing it on in record time. Finally he is able to sigh with relief, letting go of a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered, he took his top off several times a day for clients but it felt different with Robert, this time he actually cared about what the other man thought.

* * *

 

  
Finally making an appearance from the bedroom he spots Robert over in the kitchen seemingly trying to work out where things are kept, but instead of helping he dodges the other mans eyes and walks straight past to slump down onto the sofa.

  
"Tea or coffee?" Robert tries, but it falls upon deaf ears so he tries again a bit louder. "Aaron, tea or coffee?"

  
"Huh? What?" Aaron spots him holding the coffee tin and his stomach turns. "No thanks."

  
"I thought you said put the kettle on?"

  
"Oh er sorry, changed my mind." Truth be told Aaron didn't think he could even stomach the smell of a coffee right now let alone the taste of one.

  
Robert looks over at him confused. Aaron watches as he open his mouth about to ask another question but then obviously decides against it as he switches off the kettle and comes to join him on the sofa.

  
"Somebody's feeling a bit fragile today then?" The older man smirks as he sits down next to Aaron, placing a hand on his knee.

  
"Few too many last night I think." Aaron looks down at the contact and it feels strange, he's not had this before. All people want is a good fuck, they pay and then they leave. He's not used to someone asking how he's feeling and what seemed like genuine affection, if the way Robert was looking at him was anything to go by.

  
"Look, last night.."Aaron started.

  
"Was great." Robert finished for him. "I wasn't expecting it but I'm glad it happened."

  
"I was going to say it was a mistake." Aaron felt his heart sink at the look on Roberts face. "I'm sorry I let it happen. But this... us meeting up, it was only supposed to be so you could write your article. I can't be with you Robert, you know what I do for a living."

  
"I don't care, it doesn't have to be anything serious."

  
"But there might come a time when you want it to be, and I can't commit to something like that."

  
"Then don't."

  
Aaron sighed, "Look, we just need to be mates. I'll help with your article, but nothing more." Aaron couldn't help it, pushing people away is what he does best.

  
"Ok... mates.. yeah fine." Robert agreed quickly. But there was now obvious tension in the room that they could both feel.

  
"I'm going to have a shower" Aaron said as he stood from the sofa, needing to distance himself from Robert a bit. "Help yourself to breakfast."

  
"Yeah if I can find anything that is, I need a map to find my way around your kitchen." He smiled back at Aaron and it eased the tension slightly.

  
"All the breakfast stuff is in the cupboard above the sink and I'm sure you can manage to find the fridge." Aaron laughed before disappearing into the bedroom.

  
Roberts eyes followed Aaron until he was out of sight and then made his way to the kitchen intent on making breakfast for both of them.

* * *

  
Standing underneath the slightly too hot water Aaron let his shoulders relax. He places a hand against the shower wall, and just lets the water cascade over him washing away his slightly uneasy feeling about last night. It's not that he didn't want it to happen, because quite clearly at the time he really did, but now thinking back he just wishes he hadn't complicated things. Aaron knows from past experience where trusting and falling for someone gets you, and it's not something he wants to repeat in a hurry. As much as Robert seemed like a good guy he couldn't risk it, he doesn't know if he would make it back from the edge a second time. Reaching for the shower gel he squirts some into his hand and starts to lather it all over his body, letting his hand linger on the scars filling his torso and the tears start to fall.

* * *

  
Roberts fully dressed and has his hair styled perfectly when Aaron makes his way back into the kitchen, the taller man is leaning against the counter looking pleased with himself.  
"Feel better after your shower?"

  
"Yeah thanks. You manage to get yourself some breakfast?"

  
"Well actually" Robert stands to the side slightly and nods towards the table set ready for breakfast. "I thought I would make us both some breakfast. You seem like a full English kind of guy, am I right?"

  
Aaron's heart melts. Before he gets the chance to answer the toaster pops up and Robert spins around to butter it.  
"Go and sit down then, I'll bring it over."

  
Aaron nods and does as he's told, pouring himself a glass of orange juice once he's sat down.  
A plate consisting of bacon, sausage, egg and beans is placed in front of him and then toast placed in the middle as Robert takes a seat opposite him.

  
"I didn't even know I owned a toast rack?" Aaron questions with a laugh.

  
"Yeah I found it at the back of a cupboard with a load of other utensils you probably have no idea about."  
They both laugh and continue to eat their breakfast, falling into an easy conversation.

  
"So what's your plans for today then?" Robert asks, feeling hopeful that he is a part of them.

Aaron shrugs, "Back to work today, what about you?"

  
"Nothing really. I haven't got a job to go to."

  
"I thought you were writing that article?" Aaron questions.

  
"What? You don't mind me doing that still?"

  
"Course not, that is kind of the point of you being here isn't it?"

  
At that Roberts smile drops, he hadn't thought of it like that, he was just enjoying Aaron's company. "I just thought after everything you told me yesterday you wouldn't want it published."

  
"Well same rules apply as before. No name, no pictures, and as long as no-one will know it's me you're writing about I don't have a problem with it."

  
Robert nods in agreement. "Ok well I guess that's my day sorted now then."

  
"Great." They smile at each other and Robert reaches across to put his hand over Aarons, which he immediately pulls back from, scraping his chair across the floor as he stands.

  
"Just mates Robert, I told you that." Aaron didn't mean it to come out so harsh but it doesn't stop Roberts smile fading.

  
"Yeah sorry." The blonde looks on apologetically, not really sure why he's saying sorry now he thinks about it. Aaron was so hot and cold it was hard to keep up.

  
"Look maybe you should get going."

  
And well that escalated quickly Robert thinks to himself. "I haven't helped clear up yet."

  
"It's alright I'll do it."

  
Aaron watches as Robert shakes his head and stands from the table grabbing his phone and keys from the kitchen counter, making his way to leave. He mentally kicks himself for being so snappy towards Robert, someone that was only trying to be nice to him.

  
"Well you have my number." Robert says as he pulls open the front door.

And Aaron almost lets him leave without saying another word, but something tells him not to just let Robert go. He thinks of why he asked Robert to meet him in the first place, a bit of protection whilst at work.  
"Hold on." The younger man walks towards him. "I'm sorry, I have a habit of over reacting sometimes. Meet me in Oliver's tomorrow night for a drink if you want?"

  
Robert pauses while taking that information in and Aaron thinks it's rejection so plays it off casually. "Or not, I don't mind."

  
Robert almost laughs at him, "Course I will, what time?"

  
"Eight?"

  
"See you at eight" Robert smiles and then the door is closing and Aaron is left alone with his thoughts again.

* * *

  
Walking through the door of his apartment Robert feels a sense of emptiness being on his own. He had only spent one night away but somehow the last twenty four hours with Aaron was able to take him away to a different world. He forgot about the fact that he'd lost his job, forgot his miserable life for a while and now he thinks about it he hadn't even checked his phone. Pulling it from his jacket pocket he sees the multiple messages from the app, but unlike before he didn't jump at the first offer of sex. He wanted to spend more time with Aaron, there was something about the younger man that drew him in.  
Looking back at his phone there's a few texts and missed calls from James, asking where the hell he was, the last voicemail getting very irate asking him to call back straight away. Robert wasn't interested, right now he was just looking forward to the next day, spending some more time with Aaron. So what if right now Aaron was saying he didn't want anything sexual between them, mates would be enough for now, Robert was sure he could change his mind.

 


	11. Wires Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anyone that's been waiting for this chapter, it took longer than I expected because work took over for a while. I've checked it over very quickly but there are probably still some mistakes so I apologise for that, I will check over it properly soon,I just wanted to get it uploaded tonight for anyone waiting.  
> Thankyou for all the comments and Kudos so far they are very much appreciated and keep me inspired to write so keep them coming :)

The bar was reasonably quiet as Robert walked in. Heading straight over and ordering his usual he slid onto one of the leather bar stools, pulling out his phone to check the time.

"Five pound forty please." He looked back to see the bar man with his hand outstretched, awaiting payment.

"Actually can you open a tab please, I'm waiting for someone and we will probably have a few."

The bar man nods and moves to the other side to serve another customer.

  
Within half an hour the place was starting to fill up more and Robert felt a bit of an idiot sat on his own. He'd had a few looks that could of turned into something more if he had wanted it to, but he was meeting Aaron, and the last thing he wanted when the man himself arrived was to be chatting up some other bloke.

"Alright mate" Robert doesn't realise it was him being spoken to until he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and he turns to see Aaron taking the seat next to him. Who did he think he was calling him his mate, crossed Roberts mind but he put that thought aside and smiled at the younger man, just glad he was joining him for the evening again.

"Can I get you a drink?" Robert asked, he was secretly hoping they would only have the one drink in here at the prices they were charging and then go onto somewhere else, preferably Aaron's apartment again. He wouldn't be fussy though, Aaron's company would do just fine.

"No thanks I'm working, but let me get that though yeah?" Aaron nods to Roberts drink and smiles at him again. He looked so confident tonight, Robert couldn't put his finger on it but something in the way Aaron stood was different to the man he was with last night.

"You're looking good." Robert couldn't help himself, Aaron was dressed in his usual black jeans, accompanying it with a white shirt open at the collar and a fitted black jacket. He looked good, Robert couldn't deny that.  
"It's what the client likes." Aaron laughed, noting the way Roberts eyes were scanning his body up and down.

And at that the smile drops from Roberts face. He had been looking forward to meeting Aaron all day, it had made him knuckle down and get most of the article done, just because he knew the time would pass quicker. Only now he sits at the bar to find he isn't here to spend the night with Aaron, he's here to watch him with other people.

"What am I doing here Aaron?"

"You want to write an article don't you?"

Robert nods, unsure where the question is leading.

"Well I'm giving you that opportunity." Aaron fails again to mention the real reason he's brought Robert along tonight and it leaves the taller man confused.

"Just sit here at the bar, I'll buy your drinks for the night and this will give you something to write about in your article right?"

"Right." Robert responds.

"Well the first client is here so I'll be back over in a bit."

Robert bites his tongue, struggling to be ok with it, but how could he say anything. Aaron had made it clear yesterday, they were just mates.

* * *

 

Robert noticed it had been getting heated at the table for a few minutes, Aaron was sitting with three other men and he had started to look uncomfortable, pushing one man's arm away and distancing himself. Robert wasn't sure whether to go over, he had seen Aaron look in his direction a few times but that didn't mean he wanted him to swoop in and be the knight in shining armour. For all Robert knew this might be how it usually went, although he couldn't help but feel Aaron looked tense and like he wasn't enjoying the company.

It all changed as he watched Aaron pick up a drink and throw it over the man sat to his left, things obviously getting out of hand. The man's face screws up, obvious anger cursing through him and Robert spots his fists clenching under the table.

"You fucking idiot, do you have any idea how many cocks you would have to suck to pay for a suit like this?"

And that was it, Robert couldn't sit and watch from the sidelines any longer, he took a few steps bringing him to the edge of the table they were sat at and immediately regrets it as one of the men squares up to him, matching Robert inch for inch.

"Think you're a tough guy do ya?" The man practically spits the words at Robert.

"Just mind your own business mate." This time it comes from one of the men sat at the table, the one Aaron had just thrown his drink over.

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat, whilst trying to look the least bit scary, but as he opened his mouth to try and speak its Aaron's voice he hears.

"No he's not going to mind his own business because he's here to protect me, and if you don't back off then you'll be sorry."

Robert looks over at Aaron raising his eyebrows in question, only to be met with Aaron looking back, his eyes pleading for back up.

So he turns back to the man stood in front of him, squares his shoulders a bit and stands up straighter, gaining a slight height advantage. "That's right, you get out of here right now or we can go outside and you can see for yourself what happens next."

He sees the men glance at one another, as if questioning if it's worth it, before one of them pipes up. "Fuck this, come on."

As the group leave Robert just stares at Aaron, shaking his head, wondering what the hell had just happened. He couldn't believe Aaron would use him like this.  
The younger man looked pleased, like he was ready to thank Robert and he couldn't handle that, so Roberts turns and leaves the bar hearing Aaron behind him shouting at him to wait a minute.  
Throwing his hands at the door, he tries to ease the anger he's feeling slightly, pushing it open and breathing in the cold night air.

"Robert wait please!"

He spins around to look at Aaron. "You're using me? You want me to be your pimp or something?"

"What? no!"

He continues to walk not even ready to listen if Aaron is going to blatantly lie to him. "Oh come on were using each other aren't we?" Aaron continues to follow him, struggling to keep up with the pace Robert is walking, his longs strides forcing Aaron to jog alongside.

Robert stops abruptly, wanting the conversation to come to an end."I did not come here tonight to beat people up, I couldn't have taken them all on Aaron!"

"You wouldn't of had to, they're all talk." The brunette shrugs and his face suggests he was still weighting up the possibilities.

"You don't know that!"

"Alright I'm sorry I wasn't straight with you." Aaron manages to grab hold of his hand pulling him closer. "You want to write your article and I just want a bit of security, I thought this way we both get what we want."

Robert could understand that, kind of. He still couldn't get rid of the feeling of jealousy that was creeping all over him though, he hated seeing Aaron with his hands all over other men. That was the real reason behind his anger he realised, not because of what Aaron had just asked of him. He was annoyed because he thought this evening would just be the two of them.

His phone bleeped again and he looked down reading the message from the app. Someone asking to meet up, he had met her a while ago and the bar she worked at was only round the corner from where he was stood right now with Aaron.

"Who is it that's so desperate to talk to you?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Aaron motioning to his phone. "Oh nobody."

"You got a secret boyfriend that wants to know when you'll be home or something." Aaron jokes, apparently to try and lighten the mood, but it doesn't work not with how Roberts feeling right now. If Aaron gets to sleep with multiple people tonight why should it be any different for him.

"Are we done here for the night?"

"Yeah I guess. You could come back to mine though if you want?"

Robert was torn, if Aaron had asked him earlier of course the answer would have been yes, but right now he wasn't in the mood. "No it's alright I'll see you another time." He started to walk away before he changed his mind, but could hear Aaron continue to follow behind him.

"Wait Robert. Where are you going?"

"Since when does a pimp have to explain anything to his hoe." It came out before he had chance to think it through and instantly he regretted it but it was too late, he's said it now, so instead of sticking around to see the look on Aaron's face, he headed off to meet tonight's hook up.

* * *

 

That hurt more than Aaron wanted to admit, with his fists clenched at his sides he followed the taller man, each step getting more curious as to where he was sneaking off to. Robert who was a few strides ahead seemed to have no idea he was being followed, too engrossed in whatever was currently occupying his phone screen.

Finally Robert seems to have arrived at his destination, a very sorry looking pub off one of the backstreets. Aaron waits back a while, watching the blonde head inside and giving him a few minutes before he follows himself not sure what to expect once he's inside.

Entering the pub, he spots Robert sat at the bar hunched over like he's trying to hide himself. Taking in the dull surroundings Aaron quickly makes his way to the back of the pub hoping to go unnoticed, which doesn't seem to pose as much of a problem as a blonde woman now has Roberts full attention.  
He continues to watch on, confused as to what was playing out in front of him, as far as he knew Robert was gay, maybe it was just a friend, but the way she was all over Robert told him otherwise. After only a few minutes of chatting at the bar Robert followed the woman through a door to the side of the pub, and curiosity gets the better of Aaron as he decides to follow.

It's when he pulls back the door to the ladies that he wished he hadn't, his worst theory confirmed as he sees Robert now only half dressed bending the woman over the sink. Without so much as another blink he pulls back from out of sight, letting the door close. Leaning back against the wall he tries desperately to rid his mind of the image of Robert having sex in a grotty pub toilet, he blows out a breath and darts for the nearest exit, deciding it's probably for the best Robert doesn't know he had followed him.

He's able to breathe again as he rounds the corner heading back to Oliver's. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Aaron checks to see if he's had any other bookings for tonight. Seeing no messages meaning the rest of his night was free, he debates just going to back to the flat and relaxing, before a voice catches his attention.

"Ah here he is. No pimp to protect you now though ey?"

Aaron swallows the bile that just caught in his throat and stands taller trying to make himself look as confident as he could, even if he was already shaking slightly.

" I don't want any trouble ok, let me just pay for the shirt yeah? And we'll call it quits."

"I don't think so." The man with the still wet shirt replied, the group now starting to close in.

"Right well I offered." Aaron tries to get past, but with three of them and only one of him, he found himself trapped.

"I think you need knocking down a peg or two mate. You forgetting what you are? You might be the higher end of the scale but your still a prostitute."

Aaron's breathing quickens sensing the danger looming. He backs away on instinct like an animal trying to escape its predator, but he backs into a wall and there's nothing more he can do to avoid the inevitable.

The first blow comes from the smallest guy of the three and he hadn't been expecting it so the blow to his cheek knocks him off balance. It gives the other two the chance to push him over fully, the back of his head catching the wall on his way down. Already his head is thumping, the sound of blood pulsing through his skull becoming louder with each punch. A swift blow to his ribs cripples him and he pulls his legs up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. A kick to the other side knocks the air from out of him and the edges of his vision start to blur. He prays for the pain to stop, to just hurry up and pass out because he can't take much more of it. It takes another few forceful blows to his head and the feel of his skull crushing as a boot pushes his head further into the concrete below before he finally blacks out.


	12. A Waiting Game

Knocking back another drink Robert lifts his phone closer to his face, brows creasing as he realises it's nearing one in the morning, he didn't realise he had been drinking for so long. He wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober either, just enough to take the edge off what had been a pretty rubbish night. He knew deep down what he'd said to Aaron had been awful, no one deserved to be spoken to like that, and the fact he was trying so hard to justify his comment subconsciously proved he was in the wrong.

Opening up his recent calls list his thumb hovers above Aaron's name, debating whether it was a good idea to call him tonight or whether tomorrow was a better option.  
It seems his mind is made up as he holds the phone to his ear, but with each passing ring it seems more unlikely the other man is going to answer. It goes to voicemail, of course it does, so he hangs up and tries again. He hopes Aaron just has his phone on silent, maybe he's left it in another room in the apartment, or maybe he's with a client, a shiver goes though him at the thought and he hangs up and sends a text instead.

*I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Can we talk?* His finger hovers above the x, but he leaves it, just mates remember.

 

Shrugging on his leather jacket he exits the pub, avoiding eye contact with the blonde bar maid. It had seemed like a good idea earlier, kind of like scratching an itch he had been desperate to get at for a while. Only now he thinks about it, it's not what he wanted and he just feels empty.

Rounding the street corner he is about to cross the road when something catches his eye, and he can just about make out the sight of someone lying on the floor a few meters away from him in the darkness. Looking around him he scans the area to see if there is anyone about, before approaching the person carefully. Robert knew you could never be too careful in London, it could be someone playing dead, but really they are ready to jump up and steal your phone and wallet.

It's only when Robert gets closer that he realises there is blood surrounding the man's head. The drunken haze he had been in only seconds ago disappearing instantly as he registers the person needing his help. He takes note of the clothing the man has on, and it isn't long before he's praying to a god he doesn't believe in that it's not Aaron lying unconscious on the floor in front of him.

He sucks in a breath as he turns the man's face towards him, cupping his cheek and moving him as gently as he can. His worst suspicions are confirmed. "Aaron. Aaron can you hear me? It's Robert, open your eyes for me."

Nothing, absolutely no response, he puts two fingers gently to Aaron's neck, holding them there. His shoulders sag in relief at the feel of a steady pulse, and quickly he phones for an ambulance, roaring down the phone for them to get there fast.

"It's alright. I'm here with you now. God Aaron, I'm so sorry."

The younger man continues to lie motionless on the cold concrete, Robert begs him to open his eyes, do something just to let him know he's ok but he remains still.  
Robert places a hand under the brunettes head feeling the blood trickle through his fingers, the bright red quickly darkening to a brownish hue as it spreads and then mattes in his hair.

Before long the area around him lights up with flashing blue lights and there are people there trying to get to Aaron, a mix of voices trying to get his attention.

"What's his name please?" He's pulled from the darkness by one of the paramedics, smiling at him with reassuring eyes.

"Er, Aaron it's Aaron."

"We need to get him to the hospital, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah...Yes" He stumbles on his words, but finds himself shuffling into the awaiting ambulance behind Aaron, who is now on a stretcher, his eyes still closed.

He watches on as the paramedic cuts open Aaron's shirt, sticking circles pads onto his skin and hooking him up to wires. His eyes settle on the scaring across Aaron's torso, he had seen it the night they slept together but didn't want to mention it that morning. Some of the scars look older than others but none of them look particularly recent. His heart aches at the sight in front of him, and he makes a silent promise to himself to protect the younger man from anymore harm.

"Do you know what happened to your friend?"

Robert tries to focus on giving the woman an answer, whilst all the possibilities of what could of happened seem to flash before him. "No... I found him like this."

The paramedic nods and continues to monitor Aaron. Robert can see the gauze she has held against Aaron's head is filling with blood again, surely loosing that much blood couldn't be good.

"Is he going to be ok?" His voice didn't even sound like his own, barely above a whisper.

"He has a nasty head injury but were doing everything we can."

* * *

 

On arrival at the hospital, Robert is ushered into a waiting room, all pale blue walls and white seats, he supposes it's to calm people but the colour of the fucking walls was doing nothing for his rapidly beating heart right now. All he was left with was the sight of his hands and shirt covered in dry blood. Minutes tick by into hours and all he can do is sit and wait.

"Excuse me." There's a nurse stood in front of him trying to get his attention and he looks up through watery eyes. "Sorry, I didn't get your name, are you here with Aaron Livesey?"

Livesey? That was new to him, he only knew him as Aaron. "It's Robert" He replied. "And yes I came in with Aaron. How is he?"

She looked down at the clipboard she held in her hand, obviously reading from notes about Aaron. "He's been very lucky. A CT scan showed there was no injury to his brain, he has fractured ribs, the wound to his head needed stitches, but other than that it's just bad bruising."

"Can I see him?" He needed to see for himself that Aaron was going to be ok.

"They are just bringing him back to the ward now, we will get him settled then of course you can see him. Is there any family we should call?"

Robert paused at the question. Aaron had only mentioned his dad kicking him out, there was no mention of any other family, and he remembered how Aaron froze up at just the mention of his mum. He thought about Ethan, his flatmate, but he very much doubted Aaron would want him here. So he shook his head, "No, there is no one else," and it upset him to admit, because right now he was all Aaron had.

* * *

 

Finally after hours of waiting he was being directed to where Aaron was. The nurse had told him to let the man rest, no unnecessary stress or upset, and they would be keeping him in to be monitored, just routine for a head injury.

The corridor he's lead down has about as much personality as the waiting room he had been trapped in for hours. The floor a slate grey, and the walls a dirty white with a thick blue stripe running through the middle. The ceiling a sea of polystyrene squares laid out like a grid, lined with Florescent tubes of lights that flicker above him. All of which he looks at just to takes his mind away from the guilt he feels for leaving Aaron earlier that evening.

"Just in here," the nurse tells him, whilst pulling back the curtain. "He's a bit confused at the moment, but that's to be expected. I'll be checking in every half an hour but any problems press the call button."

Aaron looked up as he entered the cubicle, dark black rings around his eyes, and his face covered one side with dry blood that drizzled down his face like rain on a window pane. "Robert?" He croaked.

Robert closes the distance in seconds, taking Aaron's hand in his own, surprised when the other man doesn't pull away. "Hey, how are you feeling."

"Pretty shit. What happened?"

" I was hoping you could tell me that."

"Oh.. erm..." Robert could see the younger man strain, trying to bring back lost memories and he could tell he was working himself up.

"Don't worry about that now. Just rest for a bit, I'm sure it will come back to you."

There's a long pause before Aaron seems to let it go and then he's looking back to Robert again. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being here." The younger mans eyes seemed to be closing again, so Robert just smiles and sits back in the chair watching him drift off.

Robert knew he would be confused, but he wasn't sure if Aaron had forgiven him for his earlier comment or whether he just didn't remember it had even been said. It made him uneasy, he didn't want to lie to Aaron, but then if this was the only way to stay close to him, maybe it was for the best.

He sits in comfortable silence for a while watching over the younger man, seeing the nurses come in every so often jotting down notes into a folder and checking the bleeping machine on the right hand side of the bed.

Without warning Aaron's hands grab hold of the sheet and Robert notices as he tenses in the bed and starts murmuring. "Stop, please stop."

"Aaron your alright, were in the hospital." He speaks in a gentle tone trying to soothe him, attempting to bring him back from whatever dark nightmare he's trapped in.

It doesn't work and Aaron starts to get more restless, all of a sudden his eyes springing open and he tries to pull himself into a sitting position, crying out in pain as he does so.  
The nurse is rushing over before Robert gets the chance to react. "Alright love, lay back down for me. I can prop you up with a few pillows if you like?"

"Please." He hears Aaron choke out, only then realising he's holding back tears.

"Hey, it's alright" Robert tries to soothe him but Aaron's eyes are on him the second he speaks, as if only just realising he's in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Robert doesn't miss the anger in Aaron's voice, he opens his mouth to reply but he's cut off abruptly. "You left me. I asked for you to protect me and then you walked away. Just get out Robert."

"Aaron.."

"Just get out!"

"Mr Livesey you need to calm down." The nurse interrupts coming back in with more pillows.

"Get. Him. Out." Almost shaking with the anger, Aaron clutches his hand to his head, wincing.

"It's alright. I'm going." He holds his hands up in surrender, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. "Aaron.. I'm sorry."

The younger man doesn't reply before the nurse is ushering him back out of the cubicle, telling him Aaron needs time to rest. "It will just be the confusion love. Let him rest and come back tomorrow."

Robert only hoped she was right.


	13. Everyone needs someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the comments and kudos,they really do mean a lot so keep them coming :-)  
> Sorry you've had to wait a while for this chapter but its quite long so hopefully that makes up for it.

Aaron Lay quietly in the bed, eyes still closed, matching his breathing to the steady beep of the machine at the side of him. He'd had a restless few hours sleep, partly due to every part of his body aching, but mostly because of the nurses constantly coming in and out. 

Once again he hears the curtain scrape open across the railing and he tries to keep as still as possible, not wanting to alert whoever it was that he was now awake. After a few minutes and still hearing someone present, curiosity gets the better of him and he opens one eye spotting the nurse jotting down notes and dropping them back into the folder at the end of his bed.

She looks up at him, realising he is now awake and smiles."Morning, how are you feeling?"

Ah so it was morning then, it was hard to tell, the constant bright lights above his head and lack of a window meant he had kept no track of time since arriving. He shuffled in the bed, his head throbbing, "I'm fine."

Obviously unconvinced, the nurses face softens and she steps closer. "You men. Always have to act so tough. You can have some more pain relief if you like, make you a bit more comfortable?"

"Honestly I'm fine." The last thing Aaron wanted was to fall asleep again, he needed to get out of here.

"Right well the police have been asking to speak with you, so if you're feeling fine you won't mind if they come to get a statement?"

Aarons eyes shot up, "Police?"

"You were badly beaten Mr Livesey the police were called when you were brought in."

"When was I.. er.. brought in?" He asked, embarrassed that he has no idea how long he'd been there for.

"Just before two this morning."

"Oh right..." He looked around trying to locate a clock, wondering how long he'd been out of it for now.

"It's nearly eleven." The nurse chirps in, before leaving the cubicle and pulling back the curtain again.

With the fog now starting to lift from his head he was finally able to think more clearly. Relaxing into the bed he tries desperately to bring back memories from the night before.

Robert.

The thought hits him like a tonne of bricks, he'd told him to go. Only he hadn't meant it. The blonde had every right to walk away from him last night, after not being straight with him about wanting protection and then just expecting Robert to stand up for him against three men. Now realising what those three men are capable of. He felt sick with the guilt of sending Robert away, especially now when it seems he must of been the one to call the ambulance if he was with him at the hospital.

* * *

 

Easing himself up in the bed, ignoring the stabs of pain shooting through him, he looked to the cabinet next to his head where his clothes were neatly folded. He struggled with his jeans first carefully putting both legs in before standing to pull them up. Only as he does colours swim in front of his eyes blurring his vision and he has to grab onto the table to keep his balance. Taking deep breaths and waiting for several minutes before he is able to see clearly again, he reaches slowly for his shirt, realising now that its stained with his blood. But with no other option he awkwardly slides it over his head, it would have to do.

* * *

 The nurse enters just as Aaron finishes the almost impossible task of putting his shoes on. It had taken him the best part of an half an hour to dress himself, which had been painful to say the least.

"Where are you off to love?" She chirps in, always so happy, and Aaron huffs in annoyance.

Looking up at her, he tries his best not to appear in pain. "Anywhere but here. So if you don't mind," he nods to the cannula still in his right hand, "I need this out so I can go."

"Why don't you just sit back on the bed, you need to rest." She reaches to touch his arm, but Aaron is already pulling away.

"No what I need is to leave." It comes out louder than he had meant it to, and he sees the nurse flinch at his raised voice. "Please." He tries a bit quieter.

Aaron watched on as the nurse looked ready to protest but instead she nods, "Ok, I can't stop you from leaving if that's what you want. But you need a doctor to check you over before you are discharged." Before he could reply she was disappearing back out past the curtain.

  
Aaron stayed standing whilst he waited, he was unsure if he sat down whether he would be able to get back up again. Whatever medication they had given him was starting to wear off and the pain which he thought was bad before was now radiating through his whole body.

Finally a smartly dressed doctor stepped into the cubicle, and reached his hand out to shakes Aaron's.  
"Please have a seat Mr Livesey." He gestures his hand towards the bed.

Aaron hadn't had to hear the name Livesey in years, and he'd been glad of it, the name reminding him too much of his dad that he tried his best to forget about. Yet in the space of a few hours it's all he kept hearing. Realisng Aaron wasnt going to sit the doctor reaches for his notes, continuing to look up every so often, considering the younger mans fate.

"Mr Livesey. I strongly recommend you stay with us, at least for today. You've had quite a bang to the head and I would like to keep you under observation, in case of swelling on the brain."

"I'll be fine. Just need this taken out so I can get out of here." Aaron replied shaking his head, there was no way he was stopping another hour let alone another day.

”I really do think it would be for the best if you were to stay where we can keep an eye on you.”

Aaron was struggling to keep his temper from bubbling over. What was it going to take for these people to listen to him. 

* * *

 

Removing the cannula from his hand the doctor proceeded to ask all of the obvious questions, 'Are you dizzy or nauseous? Do you have a severe headache? Have you had any problems with your vision? To all of which Aaron replied no.

“Right." The doctor huffs out a breath, he'd never had a patient so desperate to leave before. "Is there anyone who can stay with you for a few days?"

"I have a flatmate." Aaron responds eagerly, finally it seemed they were getting somewhere.

"Can he come in to fetch you?"

"No. I'll just get a taxi."

"Mr Livesey I would strongly recommend.."

“I said I will be fine." Aaron interrupts, as he spots a police officer entering the ward, stopping to speak to someone at the desk. "I just want to leave now."

"Let me just write you a prescription, you are going to need some pain relief."

Aaron backed further into the cubicle, hoping the curtain would keep him hidden for long enough so he could make his escape before they started asking questions

* * *

He finally breaks free through the doors of the hospital, clinging to a pharmacy bag with meds the doctor had prescribed for the pain. Now he was away from the restraints of doctors and police he felt like he could breathe properly again. It had been a close call, just about managing to leave the ward before the police had chance to speak to him. But now he had the task of getting home.

For the first time since stepping out into the cool air, he realised it was raining, now soaking into his clothes and the dampness making him shiver. Opening his wallet he is relieved to see a twenty pound note, just enough to get him a taxi home, doubting he would manage a bus ride with the way he felt.  
As the taxi pulls up in front of him he's startled to see a face glaring back at him, more purple and black than any other colour. Through swollen eyes, he stares back at his broken reflection, stood frozen to the spot as the rain continues to pour, bouncing off the pavement.  
The window rolls down, taking the bruised reflection with it. "Are you getting in mate?"

Finally being brought back to the present Aaron nods, opening the passenger door and ever so carefully sliding in.

"What happened to you?" The driver asks, but Aaron shakes his head, now realising he's just about holding back the tears that are brimming. "Sorry none of my business, where to?"

So Aaron gives him the address in a strained voice and sinks lower in the seat, just wanting it to swallow him up.

* * *

By some miracle he had made it back to his apartment without collapsing, although he felt like it on several occasions. Clutching his arm protectively around his torso, he shuffles further into the main room, noticing a scribbled note on the kitchen side.

_**Hope you had a good night wherever you got to. I'm going away for a while. Be back in a few weeks. Ethan.** _

Short and to the point as always. Although slightly worried about what Ethan was up to, he couldn't be more grateful for the privacy. The last thing he needed right now was Ethan's sympathy, he felt sorry enough for himself already. So the place to himself for a few weeks to recover was just what he needed.

Just about making it to the sofa, he all but collapses and lets his head rest back, wincing at every slight movement as he tries to get himself comfortable. It's only now that he realises the bag with all the pills was in the kitchen, left there when he read Ethan's note.  
Refusing the task of getting back up from the sofa, he lies back propping his feet up on the table. Hopefully resting for a while would give him the strength to fetch them later.

He lets his eyes close, but barley a minute passes before a loud knock comes from the front door. There was no way Aaron was answering it. It couldn't be Ethan he was away, John had his own keys so he would just let himself in, and who else was there that would be coming over. A knock comes again, louder this time, a fist banging against the wood. Aaron felt the panic take hold, what if it was the men from last night coming to finish the job. The rational part of his brain, told him that it couldn't be, they had no idea where he lived and if they had wanted to kill him they would of done last night. But another part of his brain had the red warning lights flashing and sirens blaring.

The dark thoughts are interrupted by a key being put into the lock and a click as the door opens. Aaron takes one of the cushions from the side of him bringing it over his chest and hugging it close, he doesn't know why, it's not like a cushion would shield him from much. He tenses, too much because all his muscles are screaming at him to relax, he's wound up so tight the pain is going round like an electric circuit.  
And then the culprit for making him feel this way appears in the hall, "Aaron?"

The younger mans shoulders sagged in relief.

"Sorry, I remembered where you kept the spare key. I was worried when you didn't answer the door."

"Robert how did you even know I was at home." Aaron couldn't believe the older man had even bothered to come looking for him after the way he'd treated him recently.

"I went back to the hospital and they said you discharged yourself. I was worried." Robert crossed the room, approaching the sofa, sighing at the state Aaron was in. There was no way he should be out of hospital yet.

"Well.. you can see now that I'm fine." Aaron lied.

The blonde looks down at the space next to him, unsure whether or not to sit down. So Aaron decides for him, and nods his head to the spot beside him.

"Give me a chance to explain about last night."

"No" Aaron interrupts, and Roberts face drops in defeat. "You don't need to explain Robert. None of this is your fault. It's a danger of the job." He holds his hand up sensing Robert is about to interrupt him. "I should have been straight with you, I just thought that having you around would help me feel a bit... safer, you know. If something went wrong I knew that there'd be someone looking out for me. But I shouldn't have assumed it would be ok with you, so I'm sorry." Aaron let out a shaky breath, thankful that he'd been able to say everything he'd needed to.

Robert sat shocked, it was the most he had heard the younger man speak voluntarily without being bombarded with questions. "You don't need to apologise Aaron. It's me that should be sorry. If I hadn't walked off and left you this never would of happened."

"You weren't to know and it wasn't your job to protect me." The brunette looks down, ashamed that he had ever assumed that it would be ok.

"What if I want it to be?" Robert asks hopefully.

"What?"

"Let me protect you Aaron. Now I know what I'm actually there to do I think I'd be pretty good at it."

"You're so smug, you know that?"

"It suits me."

Aaron laughs and then quickly clutches at his ribs regretting the movement.

"Why did you discharge yourself? You can hardly move." Robert gestures his hands at the way Aaron is awkwardly sprawled on the sofa.

"I don't like hospitals. Anyway I was only going to be lying in bed, I can do that here but in a much comfier bed."

"Right well up you get then." Robert moves, as if to take Aarons hand, and the younger man tries to make himself smaller, backing further into the cushions behind him.

"I'm alright here thanks."

Robert shakes his head, not prepared to take no for an answer. "No you're not. Come on, into bed and you can get some proper rest.”

After a few minutes of grunts and groans of pain the younger man makes it up from the sofa, refusing any help from Robert along the way. The blonde follows behind him, collecting his meds and a glass of water that Aaron hadn't even asked for, and placing them on the bedside table. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Aaron was grateful.

It's as he's about to slide into bed that he realises he still has his damp clothes on. "Er actually”, he motions to the clothes he has on and to his surprise Robert already seems to be on the case, looking in his drawers for a change of clothes.  
Robert pulls out a long sleeved top and trackie bottoms, holding them up in question, "Will these do?"

"Yeah, thanks." Aaron's smile just about reaching his tired eyes.

Placing the clothes on the bed, they stand awkwardly for a moment, Robert not sure what to do next, and Aaron not wanting to dismiss him too quickly.

Robert manages to speak first, "Well I'll leave you to get some rest. Do you want me to stay for a bit in case you need anything else?"

"If you don't mind sticking around." Aaron responds, shrugging his shoulders.

"Course I don't."

Something had settled between the pair of them, Aaron felt safe in the older man's company. Even though they had only known each other a few short weeks Aaron took comfort in knowing he finally had someone looking out for him. And he wasn't going to lie, knowing Robert would only be in the next room gave him the peace of mind he needed to get some sleep.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen."He tells Robert as makes a move to change out if his wet clothes.

The blonde nods, shuffling out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock, the flat now almost in darkness with the only light coming from the TV on the wall, which he had long abandoned watching. Instead his eyes had been trained on Aaron's door, wondering whether to go in and check on him as he hadn't heard a peep since he closed the bedroom door earlier on that afternoon. Roberts own eyes were struggling to stay open, having spent some of last night at the hospital and then the rest of the time worrying. He supposed it was time he went home and got some rest himself. Quietley making his way towards the bedroom, he gently knocks and peers in, surprised to see Aaron lying awake.

"Hi, you feeling any better?"

Aaron nods sleepily.

"I'm going to go home, but I can come back in the morning if you'd like?"

Again the younger man just nods, eyes still half closed. Although Robert wasn't sure if that had more to do with the swelling than tiredness. Realising a nod was the only response he was going to get for tonight he turned ready to leave.

"Actually Robert?" Aaron winces as he pulls himself up in the bed. "You could just stay here the night if you want."  
"In Ethan's room," he adds at Roberts unsure face. "He's away for a while. If you're just going to come back and annoy me all day tomorrow you may as well stay over."

Robert smiles, "Yeah ok, thank you. Just shout if you need me."

The smile remained on Roberts face as he made his way through to the next bedroom, it felt nice to be needed again.


	14. You're not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. Kind of just a filler chapter but it's needed to move onto the next part but I hope you enjoy.  
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos :-)

Robert woke early to the sound of rain pattering on the windows. After showering and dressing in yesterdays shirt and jeans he walked out into the main living space. The area which was usually bathed in sunlight was cold and dull, the grey cloud invading through the tall windows. Although he hadn't slept for long he felt well rested, he'd fallen into quite a deep sleep, finally being free of worry and able to relax knowing Aaron was safe. Now he thought about it, he hoped Aaron hadn't called out for him in the night like he'd told him to if he needed him, because he wouldn't have heard. Walking away from the window, he quickly flicked the kettle on before crossing the room to check on Aaron. He peered in, but the room was in darkness. He could just about make out the Aaron shaped lump under the duvet, but that was all. Deciding to leave him in peace Robert turned around looking at the large space around him, wondering what to do to pass the time.  
  
Turns out there wasn't that much to do when you were trying to be quiet, trying to let Aaron get as much rest as possible. So instead he decided to sit in comfortable silence by the window, watching the traffic filled street below him.

The silence was broken not long after by the sound of a glass smashing. Robert's there in a matter of seconds, entering the bedroom to find Aaron on the floor attempting to clear up the shattered glass whilst cursing to himself.

"How on earth did you manage to smash a glass on carpet?" He starts laughing, but it fades as he's met by Aaron's sulking face.

"It hit off the cabinet." The younger man's voice was hoarse, having just woken up.

"You really don't have much luck do you."

"Guess not." Aaron winced as he bent down again, and Robert rushed forwards to help.

"Let me get this yeah." And Robert swore he saw Aaron smile a little as he sat back on the bed.

* * *

A while later Robert found himself in the kitchen making breakfast, Aaron watching on from the dining table. He could see the younger man working himself up to speak, chewing on his bottom lip. But he didn't push him, Aaron would talk when he was ready.  
  
"How are you feeling?"Robert asked, deciding to speak first to break the silence. Aaron looked even worse than yesterday, if that was possible. The bruising now covering nearly every part of his face.

"Hm?" Aaron looked up, obviously having been deep in thought and had missed what Robert had said.

"I said how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Aaron spoke, not sounding it at all.

"Aaron.."

"Well I'm in a bit of pain."

Robert looked at him in question again, and the younger mans shoulders sagged forwards, "Okay, I'm in a lot of pain. It's just... every where's throbbing."

"You should of stayed in hospital."

"I wouldn't of had you looking after me then." Aaron replied before thinking it through.

That shocked them both, and Aaron went red faced, reaching for his mug of tea to distract himself.

"My cooking is definitely better than the hospital muck you would have been getting that's for sure" Robert laughed, relieved when Aaron starts laughing too and the blonde has to take a second to appreciate how amazing that sight is. In the weeks he's known Aaron he's barely seen him break a smile let alone laugh.

"So I've been thinking." 

"Sounds dangerous." Robert joked.

Aaron scowls but continues anyway. "I've known you a while now, and you know quite a bit about me, but I hardly know a thing about you."

Robert turned, giving his full attention to Aaron. "Well to be fair, you opened up after a fair bit of whiskey." 

"It's a bit early to be drinking now, tea will have to do."

Roberts laughs and then huffs out a breath, he'd known these questions would come eventually."What do you want to know?"

"Why are you spending your time with me? Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Robert would have been offended if he couldn't see the insecurity in the way Aaron pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands. It seemed every time they were alone together he got to see a different side to Aaron, more vulnerable. "I don't have a job Aaron, so I have a lot of spare time. And no I don't have anywhere better to be."

That seemed to make Aaron smile slightly, before he added, "What about your family?"

"I'm not in touch with them anymore." Robert answered honestly, his attention going back to breakfast as the oven timer bleeped.

"Oh I'm sorry."

At first Robert was going to leave it at that, but then as he reached for two plates from the cupboard he caught sight of Aaron's face, he looked upset."Don't be sorry, it's my own fault. Just stopped contacting them when I moved to London."

They stayed silent, as Robert plated up breakfast and brought it over to the table.

"Where are you from originally then?" Aaron spoke after finishing his first mouthful.

"Yorkshire."

"Oh where about? That's where my mum is from." 

"You've not mentioned you're mum before." Robert looked over noticing Aaron was just pushing food around the plate.

"Not really a lot to say. She left me when I was younger so I lived with my dad."

“It was just you and your dad growing up then?” Robert knew he was on thin ground, the younger mans shoulders tensed, obviously a subject he'd rather not discuss.

“Yeah but we didn't get on. Anyway I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions here.”

“Yeah sorry go on.” Robert replied, deciding to let his questions drop for now.

“Why did you come to London, leave all your family behind.”

“Broke up with my fiance and my family took her side.”

Aaron sat quiet for a moment, letting that sink in. "Her?”

“Yes Aaron a woman.”

“So you're not..”

“I'm bisexual.” It seemed so easy to say in front of Aaron. He had tried for years to pick up the courage to open up to his family, but he could never get the words out. Built himself up to it at one point. Had them all in the same room for a family dinner, thought it would be easier to just come out with it. But instead he had kept it a secret, pushing away the bloke he had been seeing at the time. Then a few month later it all went downhill with Louise because he felt like he was hiding a part of himself. He went back to his old scheming ways and had screwed everything up like always, became the disappointment that his dad always said he would be.

“Robert?”

“Sorry” Robert said shaking himself away from his thoughts. “What?”

“Are you alright?”

Robert looked down to see his hands shaking slightly. “Yeah fine. Just don't particularly like talking about family that's all.”

“Sorry you should of said. I wouldn't have pushed.”

“It's alright. Just better off left in the past.”

“Do you think you would ever try and get back in touch?”

“I did try. A couple of weeks ago I tried calling Vic, my sister. Left her a voicemail and she never returned my call.”

“You left one voicemail?”

“Yeah why?”

“Maybe she's waiting for more. If it's been a long time one voicemail might not be enough.”

“Yeah right because your an expert on keeping in touch with family.” It came out before Robert had even processed what he was saying. Aaron stood up from the chair, holding back a wince and clutching at his ribs as he went.

“Aaron I didn’t mean that.. I’m...” He was met with the slam of Aaron's bedroom door. “Sorry.”

* * *

Robert entered the bedroom cautiously a little while later. He’d popped out to the shop and brought way more junk food than he should have done, a whole bag filled with Sweets, chocolate and crisps.   
“Can I come in? I've brought a peace offering.”

A first he wondered whether Aaron was actually asleep but then the Duvet shifted to reveal a red and puffy eyed Aaron.  
That instantly made Robert feel even more guilty.“I'm sorry. I have a habit of putting my foot in it.”

Aaron sniffed, “Yeah I've realised. What's in the bag?”

Robert smiled as he sat down on the bed, emptying the contents of the bag. He had no intention of asking any more questions so he was surprised when Aaron started talking.

“I didn't have the best childhood. My mum left when I was eight and my dad turned to drink, lashed out a lot. I didn't want to be around him, so I found other things to do so I wouldn't have to be at home. That’s how I ended up selling gear on the streets.”

Robert nodded for him to carry on, not wanting to interrupt now he’d actually started talking.

“It was only ever supposed to be small bits every now and again. Only I ended up way to deep, with no way out. My dad, if I can even call him that, kicked me out. I was fourteen.”

Robert let that sink in, fourteen with nowhere to call home. “Where did you go?”

“Slept on the streets for a while. But then the more jobs I did, the more drugs I delivered I found myself part of the family I guess. They put a roof over my head, fed me, sorted clothes. I just needed a family Robert.”

“What about your mum?”

“After she left I barely heard from her, she didn't want me, that was clear. So there was no way I was going there when he chucked me out.”

“She would have been there for you I'm sure.”

“Yeah well you don’t know my mum.”

For once Robert was lost for words, he thought he'd had it tough. But compared to Aaron's up bringing his own had been a walk in the park.

"I've always been alone." Aaron let out a small sob, it was quiet but Robert had heard it.

He shifted closer, bringing the younger man in for a hug."Come here... you're not alone anymore."

Aaron sunk into it. For the first time he felt safe in someone else's touch, knowing it didn't have to lead anywhere.

"Do you want some of this crap then?" Robert motioned with his head to all the food lying on top of the duvet.

"Maybe later, shall we put a film on?"

"Go on then, but I'm choosing. Don't think I didn't notice your collection of fast and furious films out there and no way are you putting me through that."

Aaron laughed whilst lifting the duvet up slightly inviting Robert into the warmth. "Alright, you can choose."


	15. You're my strength to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left kudos and comments I really do appreciate it :-)  
> Also sorry I've made you wait so long for this chapter, I got carried away planning future chapters and completely forgot that this one needed to be written. But anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy. X

Aaron opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was; the feel of fingers running slowly up and down his back bringing him to full consciousness. He lifted his head to see Robert reading his phone and blinked. Looking up from the screen Robert smiled,  
"Hi."  
Aaron sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes,  
"Morning." Aaron yawned, "Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you."  
Robert pulled himself up more in the bed,  
"It's fine...how are you feeling?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Better. What time is it?"  
"Nearly ten."  
Aaron's eyebrows shot up,  
"Oh."  
Robert watched his face for a moment then looked around,  
"Right, do you a want coffee?"  
He climbed from the bed, grabbed his jeans; pulling them on quickly.  
"I can make you something to eat if you want?"  
He glanced back at Aaron, who was staring into space,  
"Aaron?"  
The younger man looked up at his name being called, "Yeah?"  
Robert sat at the end of the bed,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah I'm alright...I'm alright."  
Robert reached out and squeezed his shoulder,  
"Come on. I'll get you something to eat."  
He got up and walked to the door,  
"Robert?"  
He turned back,  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for...well...everything."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"You don't need to thank me."  
Aaron nodded and looked down,  
"I just...I really appreciate it."  
He met Robert's eye again,  
"I mean it. I haven't had anyone care in so long."  
He huffed out a breath,  
"It's so hard, having people looking at me and... they don't see me, just a service they pay for. And I've not been the easiest I know that."  
He rubbed his face,  
"But you've looked after me like no one has for a long time this past week. So... yeah I just wanted to thank you"  
Robert nodded and looked down,  
"Like I said..."  
He met Aaron's eye again,  
"No need to thank me."  
Aaron nodded again and rubbed his nose,  
"I better get dressed then."  
Robert swallowed and turned before looking back again,  
"Everyone needs someone to look out for them. I'll be here for as long as you want me. Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and smiled,  
"Yeah."  
Robert rubbed the back of his neck,  
"I'll go...put the kettle on."  
He left the room, closing the door behind him, before he stopped to let out a breath and close his eyes; waiting a moment before going over to the kitchen.

 

Aaron held the mug between his hands and stared down at the steaming liquid. Robert sat opposite him watching,  
"I was thinking whilst I was in the shower..."  
Robert continued to watch him in silence and Aaron swallowed then looked at Robert,  
"I don't want to go back to work.. if I can call it that."  
Robert frowned and reached out to touch Aaron's wrist,  
"You don't have to"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and nodded,  
"I do though don't I?"  
He scoffed and looked back down at the drink,  
"I've still got my debt to pay."  
"There are other ways Aaron."  
They're interrupted by Aarons phone bleeping. The younger man reached for it, his face screwing up as he reads the text.  
"What is it?" Robert asks.  
"One of the lads from the boxing gym, asking where I am." He blows out a breath, his hand going up to cover his face, "I completely forgot about it."  
"Hey, it's alright. You've got a lot going on."  
"Yeah but they're just kids Robert. I said I would give them a place to go to keep them off the streets."  
"Do you want to go down there?" Robert questioned, not really sure where Aarons head was at right now. He hadn't left the apartment since coming home from hospital a week ago.  
"Not really no." He sighs. "I've got to though, haven't I?"  
"You don't have to do anything."  
Aaron seems to be thinking it over, his fingers hovering over the phone ready to text back.  
"I can come with you if you like?" Robert added.  
Aaron looked up at that, shock and confusion on his face, "You don't have to do that."  
"No but I want to, let me come with you?"  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to keep me company. Aaron smiles, already sending a text to say he would be there soon.  
"I'll just grab a shower while you eat, and then we can get going alright."  
"Thank you Robert."  
Robert smiled, and placed a hand on Aaron's knee to give it a reassuring squeeze. "I already told you. You don't need to thank me."

 

"Whoa what the hell happened to you!"  
Aaron had barely walked through the door of the gym and already all eyes were on him. He didn't think his face looked that bad, compared to what it did a week ago anyway.  
He was about to turn around and walk straight back out, he didn't want to explain himself. But then he felt the reassuring touch of Roberts hand at the base of his spine, and he felt the strength to carry on forwards.  
"It's not as bad as it looks. Anyway shouldn't you lot be getting some practise in?"  
There were a few more seconds of awkward silence where the youths continued to stare before one of them joked, "I think you could do with the practise."  
Aaron laughed, "Yeah well I will be sitting this one out today. I'm just here to make sure you lot stay out of trouble.  
"That wasn't so bad was it." Robert spoke quietly beside him.  
"I guess not."

They'd been there most of the afternoon, Aaron watching on from the sidelines, giving what advise he could. But being stuck behind the ropes was frustrating him and his ribs were starting to ache. He pulled the pain killers from his pocket dry swallowing a couple before taking a seat. It was when he looked back over at the ring that a smile appeared on his face, Robert was in the ring trying his best to coach. Failing miserably, Aaron could do nothing but just look on in amusement.  
Robert grabbed the punch bag, holding it as a shield in front of his face while the teens took it in turns to punch the bag, each time Robert getting closer to the edge of the ring. It was coming to the last lad to have a turn, Aaron knew he had quite the swing behind him so he stood, already knowing what was about to happen. The boy took his swung at the punch bag, knocking Robert backwards, almost tumbling backwards, but Aaron was there to steady him before he lost his balance.  
Robert turned, laughing, "Thanks."  
"No need to thank me." Aaron winked, repeating Roberts words from earlier.

 

Later on that evening Roberts attention was taken away from the TV that him and Aaron were watching, by his phone bleeping.  
"What is it?" Aaron asked, curious to what had brought the smile to Roberts face.  
"I messaged Vic this morning on facebook, she's replied."  
Aaron sat up more, "that's great Robert."  
"I know" Robert beamed. "She's asked me to visit."  
"And are you going?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Robert looked back at the message again, not believing his luck. "I've missed them all."  
Robert could see Aaron sink back into the sofa slightly, his expression hard to read.  
"You don't mind do you?"  
"No course not."  
"What's the matter then?"  
"You will be.. coming back wont you?" Aaron asked, unsure of himself."It's just I've got used to having you around."  
"Is that you admitting you would miss me."  
"Nah.. I'd miss your coffee though."  
Robert jabbed at his arm, then proceeded to tickle him, "Admit it you'd miss me."  
Aaron laughed, trying to escape, Roberts hands, "Alright.. Alright, I'd miss you."  
"Well it's a good job I'm just going for the day then." Robert sat back, lifting his arm up so Aaron could tuck himself underneath it. He moved almost instantly, the two of them cuddling up, focus returning to the film they had on. Robert placed a chaste kiss on the younger mans forehead. He didn't know where it had come from, it just felt right in the moment. Aaron didn't move, so he assumed no harm done. Although what he couldn't see was the smile that Aaron had on his face as Robert pulled him in even closer.


	16. The wanderer returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it has taken me to update, I kind of just lost inspiration for a while and stopped writing because whenever I did I was sat for hours looking at a blank screen. Anyway, I feel this chapter is a bit rusty but I need to get back into it somehow. Hopefully there are still people reading.. let me know what you think :-)

It seemed waking up next to Aaron was fast becoming the norm, and it wasn't that Robert was complaining, he enjoyed waking up to that face, of course he did. It's just as each morning passed he's left wondering when reality will hit and he will end up back on his own again. He quickly attempts to distract himself from those thoughts turning away from a sleeping Aaron and grabbing his phone from the bedside cabinet. Looking through recent messages from Victoria he smiles to himself, today was the day he would finally see his sister again.  
Sleep was no longer an option, there was too much going on in his head, and the fact that Aaron was wrapped up in most of the duvet gave him another reason to get ready for the big day ahead. Carefully he untangles himself from what little he has left of the duvet, careful not to wake Aaron in the process.

He sits in his usual spot in the window, coffee in hand watching everyone go about their day below him, but as time drifts on he finds himself stuck in memories of the past, each taking their best shot at convincing him going back to Emmerdale would be a bad idea. It doesn't seem long before his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of feet padding out from the main bedroom, Aaron appearing with a towel wrapped around his waist and another slung over his shoulders covering the top half of his body. They'd only slept together once but the attraction Robert had for the man in front of him was instant, and even just Aaron stood there in a towel had him flustered.  
"Coffee?" Aaron asks already filling the kettle for himself.  
"No you're alright, I've had one thanks."  
Robert noticed him trying to stifle a yawn whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. "You look knackered."  
"Huh," Aaron looks up in Robert direction.  
"I said you look knackered."  
"Oh yeah, it was gone four again last night before I went to bed."  
Robert shook his head, "You should sleep in longer, I don't know how you function on four hours sleep a night."  
"Yeah well, I've gotten used to it with work and everything, it's how I've lived for years. It will take a while to change"  
Robert moved in closer, "We could go back to bed for a bit now if you like?"  
Aaron stepped back, and Robert regretted what he'd said instantly. He's not sure what made him say it, yes they'd been getting closer over the last week but nothing had led anywhere. Aaron had made it clear the night they slept together shouldn't of happened.  
"Aaron I'm sorry I.."  
"It's alright." The younger man quickly recovered, "aren't you off to see Vic today anyway?"  
"Yeah, about that actually, I was wondering if.. and you can say no if you don't want to but.."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows, starting to laugh at how nervous Robert appeared to be "Robert spit it out"  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
"What? Why?"  
"I just thought it would be a nice trip out."  
"Yeah right. And the real reason?"  
"I'm nervous. About going back there. It's been years and I just thought if you came it might be easier."  
"Robert I..."  
Robert could sense how unsure he was. "Forget I asked, it was stupid."  
"It's not stupid. I just think after not seeing your family for years it would be awkward for me to be there. And then there's this." He points to his still healing face and other faded bruising. "Go and see your family and maybe next time I'll come too."  
Aaron smiles at him and he finds himself nodding back, agreeing with him. "Okay, but I should probably go now because if I wait any longer I might not go at all."  
He stands and quickly gathers his phone and wallet moving round to place a kiss to Aaron's forehead, but as he does Aaron moves and their lips touch. Robert hardly gets a moment to react before the brunettes hand is cupping his face and he's pulling them in closer. As they break apart Aaron rests his forehead against Roberts taking a moment to gather some much needed oxygen. "You will be fine." Aaron breaths, trying his best to say how he feels in those few words.  
Robert smiles, leaning in for one last kiss before straightening himself up again, " I'll text when I'm on my way back." 

 

* * *

 

Robert walks through to his apartment, quickly checking through the post for anything important, his phone interrupting and a smile spreads across his face as he realises it’s from Aaron.  
“Who is she then?”  
Robert jumps at the sudden voice, not realising he had company.  
“James what the hell?” How did you even get in here?”  
“You haven’t returned any of my calls. You haven’t been home in over a week. And your smiling ridiculously at your phone. Who is she?”  
Robert was stunned, “No one.”  
James wasn’t buying it. Joining Robert in the kitchen he pulls two mugs from the cupboard, dropping a teabag into each. “So you’ve just spent a week away with no one?”  
With Robert distracted by the question, James swiftly grabs his phone, reading aloud the most recent message. “Hope it goes ok. Oh and they put a kiss.” Its then that James’ face drops, looking more confused with each second, before looking back at Robert, “Aaron?”  
Robert takes his phone back, staying completely silent as he takes over making the tea. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, he pours some into each mug, whilst feeling James practically stare a hole in the back of his head.  
“Who’s Aaron?”  
“No one”  
“Right so Aarons the no one you’ve spent the last week with is he?”  
Robert flinches at the words, this was what he’d feared for years, having to explain himself.”  
Not knowing how James was going to react he takes his tea and leans against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, deciding to remain silent.  
“Mate I don’t care if that's what your worried about.”  
“You don’t?”  
“No course not. If it's a man that you chose to spend your time with then that's your business.” He smiled at Robert, taking a sip of his tea before he continued. “I'm just sorry I spent years trying to hook you up with women. No wonder you weren’t interested” He laughed.  
“I'm not gay.” Robert spoke defensively. “I'm... bisexual”. There he’d finally said it out loud.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? Is that it?”  
“Well it doesn’t bother me who you're sleeping with. It’s just nice to see you’ve stopped moping about.”  
“Were not actually sleeping together.” Robert had no idea where that honesty had just come from, and why he had bothered to give James that detail.  
“Oh? Taking it slow then. Not your usual style.”  
“It's complicated.”  
“Complicated how?”  
Looking at his watch he realises the time. “Actually I really need to get ready or I'm going to miss my train.”  
“Where you off to?”  
“I'm going to see Vic.” He smiles nervously, he can still hardly believe it.  
“Oh, right, wow. Things are looking up aren’t they. How did that happen?”  
“I haven’t got time to explain now, but we can catch up soon okay. Any chance of a lift to the station?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that wasn't too bad. I've left it there as I want to leave Robert going back to Emmerdale as its own chapter :-)


	17. No place like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is a long chapter for me, almost three times the size of a normal update. But after all of your lovely comments on the last chapter it picked up my confidence to write again. I've spent the whole of my weekend planning and writing this so I hope it is a good read for all of you that are still reading. 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for all of the comments and Kudos. Let me know what you think :-)

Closing the door on the taxi Robert quickly tucks his shirt into his trousers, whilst scanning his eyes around the familiar street. Nothing appeared to have changed. He spots David arranging the newspapers on the stand outside the shop, and goes to move in his direction to speak to a friendly face when a voice catches his attention.

"Wow, Robert Sugden showing up in a cab. Isn't this a sight. What happened to the flash sports car?"

He'd recognise that voice anywhere, he turns slightly to face her, "Katie. Nice to see you again." He nods at her, wanting to keep this as civil as possible. He's not stupid he knows they will never get on.

"Mm if only I could say the same. You're like a bad penny you."

He smirks at her, his usual arrogant stance taking it's form as he tries to protect himself from the insults he knew would be coming his way. "Don't worry I'm not back for good, just here to see Vic."

"She's in there" She nods behind her at the pub," Marlon's off sick so she's covering."

He huffs out in annoyance, "Typical, I come to visit and she'd rather be at work."

"Well the world doesn't revolve around you Robert, no matter how much you believe it should."

"I just wanted to spend some time with my sister that's all." He looks back at where the taxi had been parked, maybe he'd be better calling it back.

"Calm down, Chas only needs her to cover the lunch rush."

He nods at her, no intention of following into the pub but instead taking a seat on the bench outside.

After having just one conversation, he was reminded of all the reasons he'd left, the main one being that no one forgets the past here. He will always be seen as the outsider, and he wasn't sure why he'd thought it would be any different.

* * *

  
"Robert?"

He turns to see Vic smiling at him from the door of the woolpack. At least someone seemed pleased to see him, even it was the person he was most nervous about seeing again, wanting desperately to make it up to his little sister.

"Hi" He smiles back at her, quickly standing from the bench.

Before he gets the chance to say another word she squeals in excitement, her small arms stretching around him as far as they can to envelope him in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"You have?" Now that he didn't expect to hear, not after the years of silence he had given her.

"Of course I have Rob. I didn't think I'd get this chance to see you again."

He looks down at her, her brown eyes instantly making him feel even more guilty. He wished he hadn't stayed away for so long or at least wished he hadn't stayed away from Victoria. "I'm sorry Vic, a lot went on and I just needed to get out of this place"

He watches as she smiles at him, and then shoves her arm at him teasingly. "A call or text to let me know you were still alive would have been nice."

He looks down at the floor, unable to justify his actions.

"But never mind that now, you're here and I want to know everything you've been up to."

They walk into the pub together, Robert just a step behind his younger sister, and as soon as he enter the pub he can feel all eyes on him. Some familiar faces perched at the bar and some new ones. Either way he definitely felt judged right now, the memories from the last time he had been stood in this pub come flooding back to him.

Victoria seems to sense his unease as she turns back to him "We can go through to the back if you like, Diane is through there."

"Here's fine Vic" He points to the table in the corner. He wasn't about to let the people here get the better of him. "I'll get the drinks in and you tell Diane I'm here."

As Vic rushes off through the back he approaches the bar, noticing a familiar face stood pouring a pint.  
He waits patiently, watching as every other person gets served at the bar before him, noticing the way she purposely leaves him waiting until there is no one left to order but Robert and she huffs out in annoyance knowing she would now have to serve him.

"Robert." She speaks, still a bitter tone in her voice when she says his name.

"Chas." He replies, deciding to just get on with ordering the drinks when she continues to stand there, her face staying stern. "Can I get a pint, lemonade and an orange juice please."

As she moves to get the drinks Robert notices the noise level in the room increase slightly, obviously everyone had dimmed their own conversations hoping to get a bit of juicy gossip.

Some things would never change.

It doesn't make him feel any more comfortable though. As he looks around, he can still picture the shocked faces after his and Louise's showdown in the pub the day he left. Chas had been there to comfort her friend and throwing daggers in Robert direction as he had explained the wedding was off he couldn't do it.

There had been a few choice words thrown between the pair, Robert admittedly saying most of them after drinking a fair amount of whiskey. He remembered the look on Vic's face as he said he was leaving, the disappointment in her eyes as she'd told him 'just go Robert'.

And so he had.

He'd never looked back until a few weeks ago, when his life seemed like it was over, having lost his job and feeling totally alone in the world. That was until he met Aaron of course, just the thought of him now brought a smile to Roberts face. Looking back at things now he realised how much Aaron had changed things for him over the last month or so.

"What's got you grinning?" Vic asked as she took her seat opposite Robert in the booth he'd chosen.

Quickly gathering himself he shook his head, leaving all thoughts of Aaron at the back of his mind for a while. "Nothing Vic, Where's-"

Just as he'd been about to ask about Dianne, the woman herself appears from the back, "Oh pet it's so good to see you."

Roberts eyes follow as she makes her way over to the table, sitting down and taking a sip of her orange juice. "I was so glad when Victoria said you were back in touch. Where have you been all this time?"

Straight to the point as always Robert thought. "I've been working in London." Not anymore he thought to himself, but instead of stopping there he continued to big it up, when really he knew deep down he should just be honest with them. "Managed to get myself a journalist position at one of the top magazines didn't I."

"London?!" Vic asked surprised.

"I'm proud of you love, although there really was no need to disappear for all those years."

It all seemed a bit too nice for Robert and he wasn't used to it, not with the people sat in front of him. The last time he had seen them both they had been so disappointed in him and he couldn't see what had changed other than the fact he hadn't talked to them in years. All though he guessed time was big healer.

But amongst all of the kindness, that he was gratefully accepting, he knew there was an unspoken question of why he really left.

He wished he could tell them, just be honest about why he hadn't been coping well here and that by staying and marrying Louise he was hiding a whole other side to himself. So instead, he had moved away and continued to hide that part of himself in fear of being judged.

To everyone else it probably seemed like a massive over reaction.

That he'd had an argument with Louise, and instead of sorting it out like any other person would try and do. He just walked out and didn't come back.

But to Robert it had been so different.

It's not like he wanted to hurt Louise, he did love her. It's just he couldn't see himself settling down and spending the rest of his life with her.

There was also the fact that he'd met someone else, Connor. And truth be told he couldn't settle down and marry someone when he was still battling with his inner demons like he had been since a teenager.

He didn't know what he wanted, that was the problem.

He looked back up from his pint glass to see both Dianne and Victoria staring at him, both with confused looks on their faces.

"Sorry did you say something?"

Victoria held back a laugh, "Your miles away Rob. Dianne said have you met anyone whilst you've been in London."

And there was a question Robert didn't want to answer. Even after years away he still hadn't found the confidence in himself to just be honest about his sexuality.

He wasn't sure what he was so worried out because he'd James had found out this morning and it seemed Robert was worried for nothing. But somehow it mattered more here because if James didn't want anything to do with him after finding out he could live with that. But if his own family were to turn the backs on him, he wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"No I've not." He replied coolly, deciding he'd kept them waiting long enough for an answer. "I've dated." He added to explain his long pause. "But nothing has ever come of it."

"It's a shame you know because Lou-"

"Don't Vic. It's in the past."

"I just don't understand though, it was going to well for you both." Vic continued.

Robert took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Sometimes things just don't work out. How is she anyway?"

He saw Dianne and Vic share a glance at each other before Diane turned to him. "We don't know pet she left a few weeks after you, no one has seen her since. She was so upset. She thought it was going well and then you just up and left."

Huffing out in annoyance Robert tried to not let it get to him. Things hadn't been the best between the pair of them in the weeks leading up to the split anyway, they were constantly arguing over something, normally Roberts wear abouts. Robert couldn't blame her.

"So anything changed while I've been away?" He asked, deciding it was best to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Pretty much the same." Dianne replied smiling "Chas owns half the pub with me now."

"And I'm married to Adam." Vic beamed holding up her hand to show off the ring to prove it.

Robert just stared in shock, he couldn't believe he had missed his little sisters wedding.

Shock quickly turned to something close to anger as the rest of her sentence caught up with him. "Wait... Adam Barton?!"

"Don't start Robert, were happy okay. I love him."

He didn't have it in him to lecture her, what right did he have anyway. Maybe if he'd been around he could of stopped it from happening, but he could hardly taken the moral high ground in looking out for Vic when he'd not been there for her himself.

He'd been about to reply when Chas appeared from out the back slamming things around, being more miserable than he remembered.  
“What's up with her?" He asks, supposing she's caught up in yet another love drama, that always seemed to be the case anyway.

“It's her son's birthday.” Victoria chirped in, but he noticed Dianne giving her a stern look, as if to tell her not to say anymore.

“And that makes her angry?” Robert adds, unsure as to why such an occasion would make her act this way.

“She hasn’t seen him in 11 years” She replied sadly.

“Don't Victoria, you know Chas doesn’t like anyone talking about Aaron.” Diane spoke as she risked a glance in the direction of the glasses clinging against each other as Chas moved them in a hurry.

“Yeah, sorry” Vic mumbled, as she watched Chas go through to back looking close to tears, Dianne quickly following after her.

Now Robert sat and thought about it, the whole thing didn't add up, he wasn't even aware that Chas had a son. He'd been away for a while sure, but if Chas hadn't seen him in eleven years then this wasn't something he'd missed whilst he was away.

“I didn’t know there was an Aaron Dingle, what happened to him?” He asked Vic once it was just the two of them. He knew Vic would tell him, she loved spilling a bit of gossip, although she would deny that.

“Oh no he’s not a dingle, he’s got his dads name... Livesey I think”

Robert choked on his pint,” I'm sorry, say that's again.”

“Aaron Livesey. Why does the name mean something to you?”

He tried to calm himself, there was no way the Aaron he knew was actually Chas’ son. “Nope, doesn’t mean anything.”

Surely it couldn’t be. And if it was Aarons birthday today, he would know, wouldn’t he?

Victoria still stood there, probably with a whole book of information to give about this Aaron. So he decided to take advantage. “So how come Chas never mentioned him? I never even knew she had a son.”

Victoria looked over her shoulder, seemingly checking she wasn’t being watched by Dianne, she was obviously about to give out some classified information. “I didn't either until recently. Things got on top of Chas, a lot happened and then to top it off her mum showed up, and it all came out. Apparently Aaron lived with his dad, after Chas left him, she didn’t really see him much after that I don’t think. But a few years after she left, Aaron stopped contacting her all together. She tried to get in touch with him again but Gordon, Aarons dad, said he'd gone missing.”

Oh god, this was quickly becoming one hell of a coincidence. “Didn’t she try to find him?”

“Gordon had reported him as a missing person to the police, but they never found him. Chas thinks... Y'know.. but they’ve never found a body.”

Well if that were true, and the Aaron back at the flat really was Chas’ son then that story didn’t add up. The amount of times Aaron had probably had run ins with the police, and the alibi he had given for John, surely the police would of flagged him up straight away if he’d been reported missing? So either they were talking about two separate Aarons, that just happened to have the same name and be around the right age, or Gordon lied about reporting it to the police. Which now he thought about did make sense, Aaron said his dad had kicked him out, so it would make sense that Gordon would lie about him being missing.

“You’ve gone quiet” Vic spoke, bringing his attention back to the pub.

“Just thinking.”

Robert could do nothing but think of the younger man back at the flat. Thinking he was all alone in the world when really he's got his mum desperate to have him back and the whole dingle clan.

He stopped his thoughts as he realised he was getting way ahead of himself.

Yes he knew his name was Aaron Livesey. He knew that he lived with his dad and his mum had left him when he was younger. And he knew the timing of Aaron leaving must of been around the eleven years that Chas' son had been missing for.

But until he heard it from Aarons mouth and had it confirmed, he needed to stop anymore thought on the subject.

Question was now he had all this information how was he going to bring it up to the man in question.

“It's so nice to have you back Rob, I've missed you."  
“Yeah I’ve missed you too” He smiled across the bar, unsure as to how genuine it looked as his mind was still firmly fixed on Aaron, same as it had been for weeks now really.

"How about we go for a walk, see the wonderful views this village has to offer." He knew Vic had twigged his sarcastic tone as they both laughed.

"Come on then we can go back to mine after and you can say hi to Adam."

Robert wasn't sure hi was what he planned to say to Adam but he nodded anyway, who was he to ruin Victoria's good mood.

 

* * *

  
The day had been good, great in fact. He'd enjoyed spending time with Vic, more than he thought he would. It was nice to know after all this time, she was willing to put the past behind her.

They'd spent the afternoon walking around the village, Vic telling him about some of the changes around the place, introducing several new people that Robert now sat struggling to remember. They had spent most of the time laughing, catching up on all of the embarrassing things they'd both done. It was one of the best days Robert had had in a while, and he was annoyed at himself for not doing it sooner.

But Victoria didn't let him dwell on his thoughts, before long she was insisting he come back to her place and wait for Adam to get in from work. He wasn't sure at first. Thought that maybe on his first visit it was too much to meet her husband, but she's begged, and he had given in.

Robert had been polite, shaking his hand and smiling. But when Vic left the room to put the kettle on he changed to his stern face, warning that if he ever hurt his little sister there would be hell to pay.

It turned out Adam wasn't that bad, he hadn't thought much of the lad before but after a few beers and spending a bit of time getting to know him, and his infectious laughter he found himself genuinely happy for Vic, she had everything he wished he could have.

“It's been great seeing you and Dianne again today, but I’ve got to get back for the train.” He said as he held the phone to his ear booking a taxi.

Vic looked disappointed, “You could have the spare room?”

It was a tempting offer, but he knew Aaron would be upset if he didn't go back tonight, even if he wouldn't admit it. “Another time maybe.”

“So you will be back then?” Vic asked hopefully.

“Course I will, and now I have the right phone number we can call and text as well if you want?”

“Yeah Id like that” She smiled, walking towards him, arms open ready for a hug, “Come back soon okay.”

He hugged her tightly.“ I promise, you won't be able to keep me away.”

 

Now as he sat in the taxi he peered out of the window, watching as the lights from the village fade out of his vision, leaving nothing but darkness as they drove towards the station. His thoughts return to a certain brunette and he can't help but feel tense. He knew there was a conversation to be had, but he had no idea how to start it, and he had no idea what the consequences might be.  
He pulled out his phone, typing out a text as he'd promised.

_*On my way home. See you soon. X*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning future chapters and I just wondered when it comes to it would you prefer full on explicit smut or less explicit. Let me know in the comments as I know which one I'm thinking, but I'll go with whatever you would prefer reading ;)


	18. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for the Kudos and comments on the last chapter, they are greatly appreciated.  
> I think it's obvious from the comments that everyone is in favour of smut. So here you go, a little earlier than planned but when I started writing it seemed the right time. I'm quite nervous about posting this chapter, but I hope you enjoy x

Checking himself in the mirror of the lift, Robert goes over in his head one last time what he plans to say to Aaron once he's back at the flat. He was kidding himself really because there really was no easy way to put it.

He was screwed. And he knew it.

The lift pings to let him know he'd reached their floor much quicker than he'd wanted to, and the doors slide open allowing him to exit.  
He pulls the spare key to the flat from his pocket, turning it in the lock and opening the door. The sight that greeted him on the other side was probably the last thing he expected.

Everywhere was a total state. The once white kitchen covered in a sea of mess, saucepans and just about every item of food from the cupboards, was now littering the counter tops. In the middle of all the mess was Aaron, rushing from the sink, which was quickly filling with water, to a pan that had overflowed onto the stove. Robert watched on as Aaron took hold of the pan, hand jumping back at the heat of it and quickly grabbing the towel that he had draped over his shoulder. Throwing the pan into the sink, he takes a moment to breath before springing back into action and shoving everything back into the cupboards in record timing. It's all crashing and banging and Robert could imagine the neighbours cursing, wondering what on earth could be going on for there to be this level of noise.

But amongst all of the chaos, all Robert could bring himself to focus on was how good Aaron looked in his tight fitted black jeans. The way the material hugged him in all the right places, with every movement he found he loved them even more. Aaron had coupled the jeans with a crisp white shirt, tucked in at the waist showing off his gorgeous figure. He knew Aaron would laugh at him if he ever tried to tell him that, but there was no harm in thinking it.

He continued to watch as Aaron gathered the rest of the pots and utensils, quickly piling them into the dishwasher. He doubted Aaron would even manage to shut the door with the way they were all shoved in, but that just added to the amusement.

He'd guessed correctly. As the younger man tried to slam the door closed, it continued to bounce back open, one of the handles of the pans sticking out too far, preventing it from closing.

It was at that moment that Aaron turned around, hands going to pull at his hair in frustration. His eyes darted around the kitchen, "For fuck sake." He muttered to himself, completely oblivious to the fact he wasn't alone anymore, and Robert wondered just how much longer he could stand there in plain sight.

It seemed he had his answer as Aaron turned to look at the clock, but catching Robert in his sight as he did so.

“How long have you been there.” He tuts looking down at his shirt, quickly trying to brush off whatever the white material was covered in.

“Not long.” Robert held in a laugh at the state of Aaron and the once gloss white kitchen. “What are you up to?”

“I was cooking.. well attempting to cook us a meal” He gestures to the mess around him. “As you can see it didn’t go so well.”

Stepping further into the room, Robert places his keys and phone to one side. “You were cooking for me?”

Aaron nods, shyly.

Roberts heart warms at the idea. He had no idea what had brought this on, and why he was being treated to dinner, but he made sure to show the appreciation as his face broke out into a grateful smile. He moved closer into the kitchen, now noticing that it was some kind of sauce that Aaron wore on his shirt and the rest of it seemed to be dribbled across the counter top, a trail leading to the sink where the burnt pan was.

“So what exactly were you attempting to cook us?”

“Just a pasta dish. I searched online for simple dishes to cook and it was the top one. Apparently its only supposed to take 30 minutes.”

Robert had to laugh at that, even the most simple of dishes and Aaron had managed to cause absolute chaos in the kitchen. Aaron and cooking obviously did not mix well.

"So what's the occasion?" Robert had to ask, because it was the first time he'd seen Aaron in something other than trackies since he had returned home from hospital.

"Does there have to be one?" Aaron took a step forward, and Robert watched as his expression changed from amusement to a playful smirk. His gaze flicking from Roberts eyes to lips and back again.

He matched Aaron, bringing their bodies pressed together, his own lust and desire escaping.

Aaron made sure to roll his hips, making no mistake in letting Robert know what he wanted.

That was enough to take Roberts passion to a new level, his lips crashing against Aaron's, hands clasping either side of the younger man's face. Robert pushes Aaron backwards, guiding him, feeling the kiss deepen further. Aaron grabs hold of biceps, clawing at his shirt and they are brought to an abrupt stop as Aarons back hits the kitchen cabinet.

“Sorry”. Robert laughs, but the words are taken from his mouth as Aaron continues to suck at his bottom lip.

Both of their bodies connect from thighs to chest and Aaron can feel he's not the only one that's hard. Roberts hands find the back of his thighs and in one swift movement he’s lifted onto the countertop. Opening his legs he invites the blonde to occupy the space in between, keeping their bodies close, feeling the heat start to pool in his stomach. That was it, they were all teeth, tongues and wandering hands, both pulling groans from one another.

Robert moves slightly south, mouthing at Aarons collarbone and trailing soft kisses down his neck. Aarons head rolls to the side giving easier access, eyes closing and letting out quite moans.

Robert stills for a moment, wandering whether the kitchen counter was where he wanted to take this further, but with Aarons hot breath against his neck he found it hard to care.

His hands quickly find Aarons shirt, pulling it loose from his jeans and starts on the top button.

He doesn’t get far, his attention brought back to the room by the intercom buzzing and he looks up to Aaron in question.  
Aaron groans, realising its his fault they are being interrupted. “That will be the pizza I ordered.”

Robert laughs into the kiss, pulling him in once more.

“Robert. ”Aaron pushes at Roberts chest as the buzzer goes again. “We need to get that.”

“I'll go” Robert speaks, winking back at him as he walks towards the intercom by the door. “Can't have you answering the door in that state can I.”

Aaron remains sat on the counter top, watching as Robert disappears out of the door.

That had been amazing.

As his breathing returns to normal, he tries to gather himself, blowing out one calming breath after another. Just as he's regained his composure the very reason for losing it in the first place waltz's back into the apartment, pizza box in hand.

Robert doesn't say anything at first as he places the pizza box onto the counter. He just stares down at the box and Aaron worries for a second that he's changed his mind about him in the few minutes he's been away. But then he finally looks up, and Aaron struggles to read the expression on his face, confusion maybe.

"So the pizza guy just asked me to wish you a happy birthday." Robert asks, looking for confirmation. But he already knew really. The look on Aaron's face just confirmed everything he already thought anyway, and now he knew he definitely had to come clean about Chas. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I don't like the fuss." The younger man looks down at his hands, fingers messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"But you're ok with the pizza delivery man knowing?"

"He's a mate of mine and Ethan's, I'm surprised he remembered."

"Why wouldn't you want a fuss on your birthday, that's what they're for you idiot."

"Why should it only be one day a year that people are bothered about my existence." Aaron shifts slightly, the conversation suddenly taking a more serious tone.

"Aaron?" He shuffles towards the sofa unsure as to whether Aaron would want to even talk about it, he wasn't big on opening up after all. "Hey, talk to me."

Aaron takes a deep steadying breath, pulling himself together, "I'm fine, I don't wanna talk about it now ." Laughing it off he turns to face Robert properly. "Pass the pizza here then."

Robert reluctantly passes it to him as he sits down as close as he's able to, their legs touching. "I care alright, whether it's your birthday or not."

Aaron moves his spare hand to rest on the blondes thigh, sending electricity pulsing through Roberts body. “I didn’t know what pizza you liked so I just went for classic margarita” He spoke whilst opening the box placing it on both of theirs laps. “Hope that's okay.”

“I normally order Hawaiian, but this is fine.”

“Well it's a good job you weren’t ordering then cause pineapple does not belong on a pizza.” He says it so seriously and Robert has to watch for a moment before the smirk appears.

Robert would normally argue the point of having sweet and salty together but right now he found he didn’t care and he wasn’t particularly hungry either. Well not for pizza anyway. But he remains silent for Aaron's sake who was now enjoying his third slice already.

“What?” Aaron laughs as he looks in Robert's direction realising he’s being watched.

But Robert continues to stare, fully aware that the expression on his face is telling the younger man exactly what he’s thinking. Just to make sure they’re on the same page he lets his hand wander over to Aaron's thigh, hand sliding higher by the second until it reaches its destination.

He hears Aaron's sharp intake of breath, watches as his eyes close briefly and his teeth take hold of his bottom lip.

But his hand is quickly removed by Aaron. “We have all night Y'know. Why don’t you tell me how today went?”

His thoughts return to Chas and quickly Roberts reminded of the conversation he was supposed to be having right now. He distracts himself as he leans in towards Aaron, stopping millimetres away from his lips, “We can talk later.”

He closes the gap between their lips, but stills as Aaron pulls away once more.

Opening his eyes he sees Aaron sat smirking, hand reaching for another slice of pizza.

“You’re such a tease.”

“Better not let this go to waste ey.” Aaron shrugs at Roberts un-amused expression. “What? I like my food.”

“Yeah, I never would have guessed. How you keep that body of yours looking so good I’ll never know.” Robert clears his throat, looking away, slightly embarrassed at his comment.

“Have you been checking me out?”

He can hear that Aarons smiling without needing to look.

“No”

Aaron slides the pizza box onto the table in front of him, arms reaching to turn Roberts face in his direction. “You sure about that are ya?”

“So what if I have been?” Robert licks at his lips, sensing things might be about to go his way.

"I think I might grab a beer." Aaron speaks, already walking towards the fridge to grab them both one. Robert can't help it, his eyes are on Aarons arse the whole time, thinking what he would do to it given the chance. It seems he gets slightly carried away because as Aaron turns from the fridge his eyes are still staring at the same spot only this time Aaron is facing him.

"Can I help you?"

Robert clears his throat, leaning back into the sofa, arms out either side of him, "I think you can yeah." He replies easily, his words dripping in suggestion.

"And how can I help?" Aaron teases, whilst prising the tops off their beer bottles and carrying them over to the table.

"Oh I think you know how, you've had the same thing in mind since I walked through that door."

Robert watches as Aaron swallows hard.

Both of them want this.

He takes a second to reach out for his beer bottle, placing his lips over the rim and taking a sip, making sure to trace his tongue around his lips as he finishes.

Aaron bites down on his bottom lip to suppress the smile that's desperate to escape, he'd been hoping the evening would take this turn. "What exactly did you have in mind."

"Oh I think you know." Robert stands then, making the height difference between the pair more apparent. His lips are on Aarons within seconds, guiding the younger man backwards and navigating his way through to the bedroom. Aaron reaches out behind him as they approach the door, swinging it open so that Robert continues to push him through.

His hands are at Roberts chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt in record time and dragging it off his shoulders as he's pushed down onto the mattress. Robert quickly undoes his own belt, pulling off his jeans and throwing them in a heap onto the carpet.

"I think you're wearing a little too much." Robert mutters, stood now in only his boxers.

"Come here and do something about it then." Aaron spoke, his eyes sparkling with want.

It doesn't take long for Robert to accept the invitation. Unbuttoning Aaron shirt he slides his hands against the soft skin on Aarons chest, his trousers following soon after and their lips meeting at every opportunity.

"I've missed you today." Robert whispers as Aaron flips him over and starts to kiss at his neck, slowly making his way southwards. He circles Roberts left nipple, earning himself a low moan in response, the blondes hips start to rotate, trying to find Aarons thigh above him. Aaron continues his slow tease, moving his way across Roberts sculptured torso, gently sucking at the skin. He glances up through his lashes, knowing that Robert is watching his every move, and decides if he's going to be watched he may as well put on a real show.

Robert looks on in admiration, he'd never felt a connection like this before. Aaron knew exactly the areas to touch, the spots to tease and the places that felt amazing. Each time the younger man swirled or flicked his tongue an involuntary moan would escape his mouth, each time forcing him deeper into surrender. Aaron had him at his will. His hips bucked upwards, to try and release even the slightest bit of pressure but Aaron placed a leg the other side of him, now holding him down by his thighs so Robert had no choice but to take whatever Aaron gave him as he sank deeper into the mattress.

By the time Aaron hooked his hands into Roberts boxers he was a mess, eyes closed, head rolled backwards and attempting to arch his hips, to take whatever contact he could get. Once the boxers were discarded on the floor Aaron wasted no time in taking Robert in his hand, playing with his length whilst watching Roberts body squirm below him.

"Please." Robert begged, struggling to find the words.

"Please what?"

Robert whimpered as Aaron tugged at his impressive length. "What do you want Robert."

"Ah.. your mouth, please."

If he hadn't been so far in the moment, he would have been embarrassed, never one to beg for what he wanted. And yet here he was, a begging mess, hanging on Aarons every word.

It came sooner than Robert expected and he gasped as Aaron swallowed him, the tip hitting the back of his throat. All he could feel was Aarons mouth, Aarons lips, Aarons tongue. With each passing second he felt the heat start to pool in his stomach, a deep pull which told him he wouldn't last much longer. Aarons mouth was soon replaced with his fist again quickly pumping base to tip. Until the sensation was gone.

He could faintly hear Aaron fumbling around in the drawer next to the bed, but didn't have it in him to open his eyes to look what he was searching for. His question was soon answered as he felt a wet finger teasing at his rim, beginning to push inside. Aaron started with one finger, quickly moving to two and then three, stretching him open as Robert writhed around beneath him, quietly begging for more. He heard the rip of a foil packet as Aaron continued to fuck his fingers into him at a relentless pace. Robert lifted his hips towards Aarons, "Please, hurry up."

The younger man obliged, pushing in deep and leant forwards, chests touching. Aaron could already feel himself coming apart, and by the sounds Robert was making he knew they wouldn't have long.

They both knew it would be quick, they'd waited so long it was like the feeling of desperation for cold water in the dessert.

He wrapped his fist around Roberts dick, pumping it in time with his own strokes.

It was fast and desperate and he felt the moment Robert clenched around him, his hips leaving the mattress bucking several times up into Aaron, shouting out incoherently. Aaron continued and quickened his pace, finally his own stomach clenching and he came suddenly, feeling the rush of ecstasy as his body shuddered, leaving him to collapse on top of Roberts chest.

They stayed there for a while, their bare chests heaving against one another trying to regain their breath.

As they made it back down from their high, Aaron found the strength to pull out from a still dozing Robert, and lay back against his chest, tangling their legs together. Finally he let his own eyes close, he didn't normally but there was something about Robert that made him feel safe in his company and he let himself relax, feeling the rise and fall of the beautiful mans chest below him.

 

* * *

 

Roberts hand ran soothing circles across Aarons back as he lay staring up at the ceiling. Aaron still lay draped across him and Robert could feel a warmth spread through him at the feel of Aarons soft breath on his chest. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be in the company of such an amazing man, he never thought he'd have the chance to feel like this again, and he didn't intend on screwing it up this time.

Thoughts still echoed around his head, an internal battle giving valid reasons as to why he needed to come clean about today. But equally, the same amount of reasons to keep the knowledge to himself.

However, he kept coming back to the same conclusion.

Aaron wouldn’t want to be lied to.

So no matter what happened once he’d told the younger man, at least he will have told him the truth. No one would be able to hold that against him for once.

“Aaron”. Robert finally spoke, confident he had made the right decision.

But he was met with silence.

Tilting his head down, he finds Aarons eyes are already closed, deep even breaths escaping his lips.

So Robert closes his eyes as well. He wasn't sure how long sleep would take to come to him, with such big news weighing heavily, but he wasn’t about to disturb Aaron for the sake of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay.  
> Let me know what you think :-)


	19. Mum's the word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've been so busy and somehow nearly a month has managed to pass since I last updated, whoops.  
> Thank you as always for the comments and kudos, keep them coming because they are so appreciated.

Aaron woke slowly, feeling warmth at his back as Robert lay tucked against him. Last night had been perfect. He hadn't expected to feel like this so soon with Robert, but there was something about him, drawing him in. Every minute he spent with the blonde he found himself wanting more, and that was unusual for him as he usually preferred his own company. There was just something about Robert, more important than any attraction he felt towards him.

It was quite simply the safest he'd felt in ages.

Aaron couldn't remember the last time he'd fell asleep next to someone and actually wanted to be there.

Robert had looked after him. They were inseparable, and Aaron smiled at the thought. He never thought he'd be able to say that.

He never thought he was good enough.

And yet here he was, lying in bed, his arm draped across Roberts torso and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Aaron had never wished so much that maybe this could be forever. The longer he lay and thought about things, the bigger the smile grew on his face.

For the first time in a while he felt a rush of energy within himself. It had been a while since he'd trained. Normally if he wasn't working, he would be in the boxing gym or out running. But as he'd decided to have a break from the boxing gym for a while, a friend of his taking over, he decided maybe a run would do him some good.  
It was about time he started getting back in shape anyway.

Carefully he slides out from underneath the duvet, being as quiet as possible to try and keep Robert asleep. Picking out his running gear, he takes it through to the main room to get changed, deciding there would less chance of waking Robert. He takes one last look at the blonde lying in the bed, all floppy bed hair and freckles and he smiles, realising how lucky he really is to wake up to that. Obviously he gets a bit carried away staring because the next thing he knows he's banging his elbow off the door and he has to quickly holds his fist to his mouth, silently cursing.

Damn, focus Aaron, focus.

The door creaks slightly as he pulls it open and he didn't realise until now how hard it was to actually creep around this place. But as he takes one last glances back, he can be proud of himself because he'd successfully managed to sneak out without waking Robert.

>

 

Robert wakes to a slight chill. The lack of a certain brunette next to him was definitely the cause. He looks over towards the en suite bathroom, noticing the door closed and assumes that's probably where Aaron has got to, so he relaxes back into the pillows waiting for him to return. A few minutes pass and no noise comes from behind the door, or anywhere Robert now realises, so he untangles himself from the duvet, eager to find out where his man has got to.

Aaron wasn't exactly known for his ability to stay quiet. Last night being a prime example Robert laughed to himself, the grin practically making him glow. He knocks first but with no answer decides to look for himself inside the en suite, but sure enough Aaron isn't there. So he makes his way out to the main room, only bothering to slide his boxers on first.

"Aaron?"

The whole place is quiet and still as he walks out into the main room. The curtains are open, the early morning sun starting to filter into the room, casting a warm orange glow across the apartment. But Aaron is nowhere to be seen, and something tells Robert he should be worried.

He quickly checks in Ethan's room, finding it empty. And then he starts to worry because where would Aaron have gone before the sun was even up.  
Before he realises what he's doing his phone has found its way into his hand and its dialling Aaron's number. Only it doesn't do much good, he watches as a mobile buzzes on the kitchen counter, recognises it Aaron's.

And what was he supposed to do now?

His brain isn't helping as it goes into over drive, wondering if he'd pushed too far last night, if Aaron had really been ready.

The minutes tick by, he knows because he's literally sat watching the clock.

07:46am

He sits down and stares out of the window, tries to be positive. Maybe Aaron had just popped out to the shop.

08:05am

He flicks on the TV wanting a distraction. The morning news is on discussing politics and normally he would be interested, but he can't manage to listen to the words properly, his mind insistent on reminding him of everything he might of done to push Aaron away.

08:21am

Time just keeps passing, and his eyes are starting to sting due to him intensely staring down the front door. Maybe if he looked at it for long enough the very man he was hoping for would walk back through it. It suddenly dawns on him that he never told Aaron yesterday about his mum. Would he even get the chance to now?

08:37am

Over an hour had passed since he woke. He'd made a coffee and slumped back into his original position on the sofa, eyes looking at the TV, but mind somewhere else. Obviously his original hope of Aaron just popping to the shop was now extremely unlikely, unless he had walked to the furthest one he could find.

Wait, Walked?

He practically jumps up from the sofa, desperate to get a look out of the window, down onto the car park. Sure enough, Aarons Audi is parked in its usual spot, so he couldn't have gone far surely.

8:53am

He was all ready to get dressed and start a search party. With just him of course, but he was ready never the less.

And then finally he hears a key twisting in the door. Hears the panting of breath. And then Aarons appearing, looking sweaty as ever in his running gear, a few stray curls over his forehead.

"You alright?" Aaron pants. Already walking into the kitchen, filing a glass with water and gulping it down in less than ten seconds. "Robert?"

He composes himself, shrugs off any worry that had been there minutes earlier and smiles, not wanting to look like a crazy man. "Yeah are you?"

Aaron smiles back, actually smiles, his eyes lighting up and everything. And god he looked fit.

"I just need to grab shower." Aaron steps in his direction, leaning down over him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

And it turns out Robert had no reason to worry at all. Aaron was here. He was fine, and he'd worried for over an hour for nothing.

He remains sat on the sofa, waiting for Aaron to return from his shower, and he can't shake the thought of Chas. He needed to tell Aaron.

Next thing he knows he's sitting at the dining table, cup of coffee in hand, and he has no idea when he moved, his brain too pre occupied with more important things right now.

Robert can see that Aaron's talking, can see his mouth moving, but he can't hear the words. All he can hear is his own conscience, begging him to tell the truth to one person in his life for once. And he does want to, he really does, but him and Aaron are doing so well and not knowing what this news could mean for them is making him second guess his decision to come clean. The fog around his brain starts to clear, and the noise around him starts to filter back in again. Only he wishes it hadn't, because there was only one noise that was worse than his subconscious's voice, and that was the sound of Aaron eating cereal.

“What's up with you this morning?” Aaron asks whilst slurping down the last of the milk from his bowl.

Robert raises his eyebrows, a mix of disgust and humour on his face as he listens to Aaron. It really was like feeding time at the zoo.

Aaron continues, despite Robert trying to shrug him off. “Come on you’ve been off since I got back, don’t you try and deny it.”

“I haven’t” He tries to remain adamant, but this is Aaron, of course he knows differently.

Aaron gives him the look, the one that tells Robert spill now or else.

“Alright, so maybe there is something I need to tell you.”

Robert looks down at his hands, shuffling nervously in his seat. How the hell was he supposed to tell Aaron that he thinks his mum works with his step mum and that she desperately wants to know that he’s still alive.

“Come on Robert whatever it is, it can't be that bad.”

Laughing nervously, he glances back up at Aaron “I think it might be.”

Every time Aaron's family had been brought up in past conversations his mum had always been a touchy issue, so Robert knew this would be a bombshell for him. Taking a deep breath he straightens up, “So the thing is-“

“Just spit it out Robert”

And well Aaron asked for it, so Robert gets straight to the point. “It's about your mum”.

Aaron's eyes widen slightly at the mention of the word, a few things had entered his mind but his mum was not one of them. "What about her?"

Robert watches as Aaron swallows the lump in his throat.

"I saw her yesterday."

And Aaron finds himself relaxing slightly, because this might be one big mix up. Robert didn't even know who his mum was, he'd given the bare minimum when it came to talking about her, and Robert had no clue what she looked like.

"Right ok." Aaron laughs, feeling slightly more at ease than he did a few seconds ago. "And how would you know that it was my mum."

"It was when I was with Vic, at the pub my step mum runs with her... your mum."

And now he knows Robert must have the wrong person, because there was no way his mum would have the money to own a pub. But he decides to play along, Robert was obviously convinced this woman was his mum so he should at least finish hearing him out, put the older man's mind at rest.

"And where was this, which pub?"

Robert looks up at him, unsure how to take Aaron's calm reaction to him actually meeting his mum. "At the Woolpack, in Emmerdale."

And Aaron's face falls.

Because, this couldn't be happening. Not once had Robert mentioned Emmerdale to him, the place where his mum lived. And suddenly it seems there is some truth in it after all. He thinks he's heard the worst of it but Robert continues to stick the knife in, making his heart ache more.

"She thinks you're dead Aaron. I don't know everything but she was upset, said you went missing years ago and the police have never found you."

All at once, the whole contents of his stomach is back up into his throat. He was sure any minute he might actually throw the whole lot up.

"Aaron please say something."

He just needs some space. He pushes up from the table, his chair scrapping against the floor and his hands immediately go up to his head, hands clawing at his hair as he crosses the room and stands in the large window. “No... no this can’t be happening. She doesn’t just get to abandon me as a kid and turn up now wanting to know that I'm okay.”

Robert flinches as Aaron's fist flies at the wall, slamming into it hard.

He's on his feet in seconds, striding across the room in attempt to calm the other man down. “Aaron.” He takes the younger mans arms, pulling him round to face him. “Aaron listen to me. She doesn’t know anything, I’m just telling you what I heard her say. She doesn’t know that I’m staying with you.”

Aaron seems to relax slightly, but his breathing remains deep. “What? So you overheard her talking about the fact I might be dead, watched her get upset and then didn’t say anything?!”

Robert can hear the anger in his tone, so he fires straight back.“Well what would you have wanted me to say? Don’t worry Chas, Aaron isn’t dead because I’m actually staying at his flat, the flat that belongs to his ex pimp.”

Before Robert can react Aaron's fits are clenching around the collar of his shirt, backing him up against the wall. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Sorry that was too far." He holds his hands up in surrender, hoping Aaron will realise he hadn't meant to say that at all. It was what he always did in confrontation, his brain thinking up the most hurtful comments to push people away.

But the truth was, he didn't want to push Aaron away.

Aaron had heard enough, he didn’t have to listen to this bullshit. He pulls his arms away from where they are clinging to Roberts shirt. He tries to focus on grabbing his phone and keys from the side, and he swiftly moves for the front door without saying another word.  
Through the pounding of head and his tunnel of pure rage he can distantly hear Robert calling his name, pleading with him to stay, but as he slams the door shut to his apartment it all goes silent.

Aaron spends the time in the lift trying to calm his ragged breaths. Taking a slow death breath in and then trying to release every bit of anger that was currently twisted around his gut to the point of making him feel sick.

When the lift finally pings open, he shoves his way past a young couple, ignoring their shouts to 'watch it', as he escapes out into the car park and over to his car. Well aware Robert may be watching from the windows above he makes sure to slam the door of his Audi as hard as he can and roars the engine to life. The speed at which he spins the car around has its tyres screeching, and he probably leaves the car park at too high a speed considering the way he has to slam on the breaks as he spins out onto the main road.

Finally being out of view from the apartment building, Aaron sinks back into his seat, and he feels the first tear fall down his cheek. He has no idea where he's going, just needs some time on his own to clear his head.

 

<

After driving for ages with no real destination he decides that a drink might be a good idea. Just to forget for a while. Its only when he pulls up that he looks at his phone, seeing message after message from Robert, but even though hours had passed he wasn't nearly calm enough to speak to him yet, so he roughly shoves the phone back into his pocket.

The first drink doesn't really do it for him, but by the time he gets to his fourth, it's starting to numb the pain ever so slightly.  
His heads spinning. Not really sure how to feel at such a big blow.

His mum had left when he was eight. Just left one day and said he would be better off with his dad. She wasn't interested, not really. And so he had visited her a handful of times, when he had begged his dad to let him see her, but he always left feeling disappointed. One thing he noticed was that she had a different man each time he went, and she was always more interested in them than him.

He felt so alone.

Always has done really.

Things were bad at home with his dad and he just wanted her to see that he needed a mum too. But she never did. Always seemed happy to hand him back at the end of the day. And in the end he stopped bothering, what was the point in going, to feel invisible just like he did at home. He came to the conclusion early on in his life that he was on his own, and he needed to look out for himself. And then he'd met some lads at school, lads who told him he could be a part of their family. It took a while, but eventually he felt like he belonged somewhere. He started to stay out late, then it was nights away from home and his dad would get angry, so angry.  
He never intended to get involved with drugs, but one thing led to another and he felt like he had to prove himself to his new family. He had to do something, because there was no way he was losing the only place he felt like he belonged. Everything went well for a while, he earned more respect, and started to get more responsibility.

Everything was fine, until it wasn't.

Fourteen years old and his dad had kicked him out, had said he wouldn't put up with his crap anymore. Aaron couldn't say he was upset about it, his dad had been taking things out on him for years, but at least he'd had a home to go to. He found himself on the streets for a while, until one of the lads offered him a place to stay, but it came at a price.

More drugs, more money, more risk.

But how could he refuse when he had nowhere else to go.

It hadn't been as bad as he'd thought, he did what he had to do to get by. And by doing the jobs they asked, he got clothes, food and a place to stay. Then one day things were knocked up a gear, there was a big job on and it involved driving a van, and he would earn ten grand out of it. It seemed too good to be true. Jack, his mate at the time, had needed some extra cash and it seemed a great idea to be in on it together, split the cash. Only things had gone horribly wrong. For him anyway.

Once again, he was alone.

And all he wanted was his mum.

But what was the point? She didn't care, his dad had chucked him out and now he found himself on the run from a gang of lads that seemed to be everywhere.

Two days, that's how long he made it, before they found him and he'd never been so scared. He wasn't expecting it, but they offered him a way out, a way to earn back the money. Some drug smuggling abroad. But he knew it was game over if he did that, there was no way he wouldn't get caught, and he didn't want to spend years and years in a foreign prison.

It was a day later when he was offered a golden ticket from a man named John. He promised to pay off the debt if Aaron came and worked for him. Said it was a customer based job, keeping people happy and that Aaron would be perfect for it. Looking back at it now he should of heard the alarm bells ringing and got away whilst he still could. But like the idiot he was, he agreed and things went from bad to worse. So much worse.

And the truth was, every time something went bad, he blamed his mum. Because if she'd never left, things wouldn't have got as bad as they did. He would be living at home, having a normal life instead of selling himself on the streets.

"Do you want another mate?"

Aaron looks up from his empty glass to the bar man, already with the liquor bottle in hand ready to pour.

Aaron nods to his glass, "Just keep them coming."

Then he feels a hand at his waist and some bloke is leaning in. His face looks familiar, but Aaron's had one too many to know where exactly from.

"Haven't seen you around for a while." The man's saying, and Aaron can feel his breath against his lips he's that close. "Where have you been hiding?"

And then it clicks, he knows what the man's after and he doesn't want it. All he can think about is Robert. What will Robert think. And it's enough to have him sliding off his bar stool and rushing outside.

Thinking things through had made him realise what an idiot he had been. Robert wasn't to blame for his fucked up life, all the man has ever done is care for him and he'd just walked out on him.

Eyeing his parked car, he huffs out a breath. There was no way he could drive it home, not with how much he'd drank. But he supposed a walk home would be good, it would give him a chance to clear his head and sober up before he spoke to Robert.


	20. Im here, Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou once again for the comments and Kudos. It makes me smile everytime I see another lovely comment. I really do appreciate it so keep letting me know what you think :)

As Aaron enters the apartment he's met with complete darkness and his heart sinks, he’s blown it. The first bit of genuine happiness he’s felt since he was a child. And it's all gone, because his temper had got the better of him.

He shouldn't be surprised really, because this was always bound to happen. He had finally found someone who wanted him and he only had himself to blame for ruining it, like he ruined everything.

Turning the main light of the room on, he squints his eyes at the sudden change, then scans the large empty space around him. It looks the same as before, everything where he had left it, including the the dent from his fist in the wall. No wonder Robert had left, he’d probably scared him half to death with his temper. He takes a seat at the table, letting his head rest in his hands as he rubs at his temple. He pulls his phone from his pocket deciding just to look at the texts from Robert, and that’s when the date catches his attention. He quickly opens up the calendar on his phone. His monthly instalment was due tomorrow. If he hadn’t had a drink, now would be the time to panic but in his still drunken haze he just laughs at the reminder and pushes his phone onto the table. He would worry about that tomorrow. It’s when he takes another glance around the room wondering what to do next when he spots Roberts notepad still on the table, the one he'd been making notes in for his article, he must of forgotten it and suddenly Aaron was curious.

He moves to sit on the sofa, bringing the notepad with him and flicks past a few pages that just look like scribble. Then he lands on a page labelled first draft and begins to read.

_Aaron isn't just an Escort. Aaron is the same as the rest of us. Just someone wanting to be loved. Night after night he finds himself next to a lonely guy at the bar, who's ordering vodka after vodka. You'll see Aaron confidently lean up next to him, blink those beautiful blue eyes and tell them they can buy him a drink. With those handsome dark features and fitted jeans, who would say no? And if the man is smart, he'll never let him slip away. Because he's special, he's not just an escort. He's funny, intelligent, brave, and the most special person you could know. He's a person I wished everyone could have a piece of. Because if they did they would never feel lonely again._

A tear drops down onto the page, and he closes the pad, unsure if he wants to read any further. It was like opening up Roberts mind and being able to see what he really thought. It was beautiful.

Aaron never knew someone could actually feel that way about him. It had been drummed into him at a young age that he was good for nothing and to be honest he believed it. You can only try and prove people wrong for so long until the comments get to you.

He stays sat on the sofa for a while longer, but its not long before his eyelids are struggling to stay open. Finally he gives in, sloping off to his bedroom to spend his first night alone in weeks, god he wished Ethan was here to make him laugh and forget everything.

Entering the bedroom he leaves it in darkness, quickly stripping off his clothes and throwing them into the corner of the room. He grabs a quick glass of water from the bathroom, downing it in one to try and rid the taste of strong spirits from his tongue and hoping it will at least take the edge off what is gong to be an awful hangover tomorrow. As he flops onto the bed he hears a groan from the other side, he quickly flips on the bedroom lamp and is stunned to find Robert stirring beside him, his blonde hair a mess over his forehead.

Tears prick at his eyes, overwhelmed that Robert had actually stayed, and that he would get the chance to apologise. He leans in pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I'm sorry.” It's barely a whisper, and he's not even sure Roberts heard it. But then the blondes eyes are flickering open and he looks straight at Aaron, his eyes wide.

"You came back."

Aaron nods, it's all he can manage before the tears are back in his eyes again. He doesn't want to cry, he thought he'd managed to get it out of system earlier, but he can't help the tears falling.

"Hey, come here"

And the next thing he's letting himself be enveloped in Roberts arms, large hands rubbing soothing circles across his back and he knows he made the right decision to come home. It's a strange feeling, walking out on someone and then still being able to come home and nothing has changed. To be truthful he's not sure what he's done to deserve someone like Robert.

He can hear calming shushing noises in his ear, and it's when he realises he's practically sobbing into Roberts shoulder.

“I’ll understand if you want me to leave.” The words make Aaron straighten up and wipe roughly at his red puffy eyes.

“”What?”

“This is your place and if you want me to leave then-“

"I don’t… I- Robert I’m sorry. I'm so sorry."

Roberts hand wipes the last of the tears from underneath his eyes. "Aaron, you don't need to be sorry."

"But I just left, I should of just-"

"Don't be stupid. I'm sorry for springing it all on you, I just needed to be honest."

They both take a deep breath, and as Aaron breaths out Robert catches the strong smell of liquor on his breath. He looks up into the younger mans eyes and sees how glazed over they are and decides this isn’t a conversation they should be having tonight. But he cant help but need one last bit of security. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

Aaron smiles at him with tired eyes, “you’re not going anywhere.”

So he pulls Aaron close, letting him rest his head against his chest and it doesn’t take long for either of them to drift off.

  
>

Roberts showing him no sympathy at all for his hangover, says its all self inflicted. And Aaron doesn’t argue, couldn’t even he wanted to because his head is pounding.

The smell of bacon cooking is what finally draws him out from under the duvet, and he stalks out from the bedroom in just a t shirt and boxers, his bare feet padding across to the kitchen where Robert stood.

“Finally decided to make an appearance then?”

“The bacon was calling my name.”

They share a laugh, and then Robert is placing what looks like the best bacon sandwich in front of him and a cup of tea.

And it seems yesterday is forgotten because life is too short to argue with the person that matters most.

It’s later that morning when Aaron suggests going out for a run, he knows it will make him feel better and to his surprise Robert agrees to go with him. As predicted Robert struggles to keep up despite Aaron going slower than he usually would and that’s when Aaron starts cracking his old man jokes that Robert is less than pleased about.

“Aaron theres five years between us, that doesn’t make me old.” Robert had said.  
And then when they’d returned to the flat they had showered together, although there was more kissing than washing.

But now they sat, hand in hand on a park bench in central London, having spent an actual day out together. It had started with lunch, but from there they’d gone for a walk through the park.

Robert never thought he would have this, to be openly romantic in public with another man. But they sat watching people go about their day, and it was the most simple thing really, but to do it in Aarons company had made it so much more.

Aaron broke the comfortable silence that had settled between the pair, as they watched other people go about their day.“Ive been thinking”

“Sounds dangerous.” Robert smirks at him, but then realises Aaron looks nervous about what he’s about to say. “What is it?”

“I think I need to go and see my mum.” Aaron manages to get out before he goes back to chewing on his bottom lip.

Robert was stuck for what to say at first, not wanting to put his foot in it again. “Whats made you change your mind.”

Aaron seems to consider it for a moment before looking straight at Robert. “You actually.”

“Me?”

“Yeah I realised something last night when I thought you’d left. Life is too short for arguments. I need to see her so at least I can say I tried.”

Robert was proud, for a man that had been let down so much in his life, he couldn’t believe he could still give people a chance. He wasn’t sure he could do the same, but that’s why Aaron was a better man than him. “So when were you thinking of.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Well you don’t mess around do you.”

“I need to go before I change my mind and bottle it.” Aaron huffs out a breath, linking his fingers with Roberts again. “Will you come with me?”

Robert gives Aarons hand a reassuring squeeze “If you want me to.”

“Not sure I could face it on my own.”

“Course you could, you’re the bravest person I know. But if you want me there then I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Aaron smiled, before leaning in pressing a gentle kiss to the other mans lips. “Thank you.”

>

 

By the end of the evening they are struggling to keep their hands off each other, the little touches and neck kisses driving each other mad.

"Someone's eager tonight" Robert smirks as Aaron pushes him into the lift, quickly pressing the button for their floor and then guiding him backwards until they are against the mirror.

"Complaining are you?" Aaron places his hands at Robert hips, pulling him closer and feeling the other man already hard against his thigh.

"Not at all." Robert grins, his hands cupping either side of Aarons arse, sending shivers through him. "You carry on."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk in return. Sex with Robert was something special. No matter how many times they were together it always felt like the first time, and the excitement at ripping Roberts clothes off never went away. Keeping Robert pinned against the mirror, Aaron finally presses their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. He only gets a moment to enjoy the soft feeling of Roberts cheek against his own stubble before the lift doors are sliding open. Breaking their kiss, Aaron pulls Robert by his shirt, dragging him from the lift and then his own back is hitting the wall.

"What's the chance of someone catching us if I just strip you right here." Roberts tone is low and seductive and Aarons breath catches in his throat.

The younger man runs a hand through Roberts hair, letting himself enjoy the moment as Roberts tongue swipes out and catches his own. A groan escapes and Aaron can't take it any longer so he pulls away walking at a quicker pace than usual, feeling Robert just behind him.

They enter the flat breathless and Robert has Aaron shoved against the wall as soon as they are through the front door. It's all crashing lips and Roberts capable hands are already at his belt, unbuckling and then tugging it from the loops in Aaron's jeans.

It's not like Aaron isn't enjoying himself, he is. But the lack of control he has being pinned against the wall, and with Roberts wondering hand already inside his jeans pressing against the soft material of his boxers is starting to make him sweat. His breath catches and he tries to push back the horrible thoughts that are creeping up on him. Horrible thoughts that have nothing to do with Robert. But it's too much and they overwhelm him.

"Oi, I thought I was in charge here." Aaron tries to joke, watches as Robert laughs and continues his teasing.

"Maybe it's my turn tonight."

And Aaron tries his best to enjoy the moment, he knows Robert is nothing like the men who made him the way he is, but he can't help it when he pushes Robert away.

Roberts shocked at first but then he catches the look in Aarons eyes. He looks frightened.

"Aaron what's wrong?"

"I don't know, sorry I just freaked out." He feels small as leans against the wall trying his best to get his panicked breath back.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I want you Robert, I do. It's just I've not trusted anyone like this in so long."

And then it dawns on Robert, every time they'd been together, Aaron had always been in control, always the one on top. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he'd not really thought about it. But now, seeing the look on Aarons face, it was obvious that there was more to it than he was letting on.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aaron shakes his head. "It's in the past Robert, I'd rather leave it there."

"But you-"

He moves forward, placing his hands around Roberts waist, pulling him closer. "Shh, I want this alright, just take it slow."

>

Aaron couldn’t remember ever feeling like he did right now, lay stretched out next to Robert, chests both still heaving. All he can think is he should of done it sooner. Robert had been gentle, asking permission for everything at first, but then Aaron had relaxed and from there on Robert had given him everything. It had been quite simply, amazing.

“You sure you’re ready to see your mum tomorrow?” Robert asks whilst moving to straddle Aaron, leaning down to steal another kiss.

“Lets not talk about my mum while were lying naked in bed.” Aaron laughs.

Robert nods as he looks down at the beautiful man underneath him. “I've been wanting to ask you all day- I was wondering if-“

Aaron waits but all Robert can do is look down at the bed sheets, and starts to pull away slightly.

“Wondering what?” Aaron prompts, trying to think of what it could be that’s got Robert lost for words.

“It doesn’t matter” Robert answers, his voice telling a different story.

“It obviously does. Come on what is it.”

“I was just wondering, with us seeing our family tomorrow, I don’t want to hide things anymore. And if it's alright with you-“

“Spit it out Robert.”

“Can we make this more official?”

Aaron's confused for a moment before realising what Robert's getting at. “You want us to be-“

“Boyfriends?”

And Aaron has never seen Robert look so shy and unsure. But he’s never felt this way about someone before, he wants to spend every second of every day in this man's company and so it's an obvious answer really.

But Robert obviously takes the long pause as rejection because his face falls. “Ignore me it was a stupid idea. I get carried away some-“

“Yes”

Their eyes catch, and deep green eyes stare into blue.

“What?”

“Yeah I'll be your boyfriend.”

“You will? Don’t just say yes because I’ve put you on the spot.”

Aaron leans in closer, bringing his arm up to rub soothing circles over Robert bicep. “I want us to be together properly.”

Robert smiles, breathing a sigh of relief, “You have no idea what you’ve let yourself in for with my family.”

Aaron shakes his head. “Just shut up and kiss me you idiot.”


	21. Darkness of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the lovely comments and kudos!  
> This chapter has been a hard one to write but hopefully it reads okay. Let me know what you think X

He wakes up slowly, legs tangled with Roberts and his face pressing against his shoulder. He holds his breath for a second and just listens to the sounds of Roberts even breaths, still asleep then. Raising his head, he takes a quick glance at the bedside clock. Half past seven, he reads and he cant believe he actually managed to sleep through the night considering what today was. He’s finally seeing his mum again. His feelings are a mixture of nerves, anger and sadness, but regardless of how he felt he knew he would have Robert by his side which made it so much easier. Although he might not admit that to the man himself. As he places a gentle kiss at Roberts shoulder, the older man actually snuggles backwards closer to Aaron, and he cant hold back the smile that spreads across his entire face.

Even though he wished they could stay in this bubble all day he knew a shower was needed before the big day ahead, so he untangles his legs carefully and props himself up with a pillow. Theres a few mummers from Robert as he moves, but apart from that he doesn’t wake up. Aaron reaches over for his phone, and then resumes his previous position, this time letting his free hand rest against Roberts back, unable to help himself from keeping some kind of physical contact.

Unlocking the phone he instantly sees there is a message waiting for him and that’s when he realises the date, Shit.

_Mason: Money was due yesterday. Payment needs to be made in the next hour._

His eyes immediately flick to the time the message was sent, already twenty seven minutes ago. It takes several more minutes for him to do anything other than stare at the message, his bottom lip being chewed to the point he can taste blood. His eyes move to the wardrobe where he’s stashed the last bit of money he has in an envelope. Then he replies.

 _I need more time_ _.  
_

He regrets it the moment he's pressed send and it takes seconds for a reply to come through.

 _Ruben wants to see you, now_.

And he feels sick suddenly. Sick and guilty because the man beside him knows nothing about the situation he’s in right now. The money had been due yesterday and he had planned to ask for more time then, but after getting carried away with Robert it had slipped his mind.

He has no choice but to try and quickly work out in his head how he’s going to manage a meeting with Ruben when him and Robert were supposed to be driving to Emmerdale this morning. Rubens place was only a fifteen minute drive away, so theres a small chance he could sneak out before Robert wakes.

Aarons about to move when Robert opens his eyes, looking towards him with a small smile. Aaron loves watching him wake up, his product free hair a floppy mess over his forehead, and that sleepy morning smile that could make aaron agree to just about anything.

“Morning” Robert speaks softly

“Morning”

He sees Roberts hand come towards him, about to pull him back into the covers and he holds his own hands up in surrender.  
“What no morning kiss for your boyfriend?” Robert looks at him disappointed.

Aaron smiles, before leaning in to press a peck on his lips. He wants more, needs more, but with Ruben waiting he had no choice but to cut it short.

Robert just looks at him confused, “Whats up with you?”

“Nothing I just have to-“ He motions to his phone as if it’s the perfect explanation but watches as Robert just looks more confused by the second. “Ive got to pop out for a bit”

“Oh right, Ill come with you if you like”

“No” He probably says that to firmly. “Er no. You stay in bed and ill bring breakfast back with me yeah?”

Thankfully Robert doesn’t seem too concerned by his weird behaviour, probably due to him just having woken up, but Aaron would take it over the usual twenty questions any day.

“Alright just don’t be long. And if you’re  getting breakfast i’ll  have an Americano to go with it.”

He tries his best to smile but inside the nerves are building, he has no idea how this meeting would go.

Opening the wardrobe he pulls out his usual all black attire, jeans, t-shirt and hoodie and puts them on in record timing.

“Where did you say you were going?” Roberts more alert now, propped up on his elbow, face resting on his hand.

Aaron stills for a moment, the silence stretching on as he tries to come up with an excuse.  
“Situation at the boxing gym” He cant even manage to face Robert as the lie leaves his mouth, instead he reaches up to the top shelf in the wardrobe and grabs the envelope containing this months money. Well containing all the money he has left.

“Well don’t be too long because were still going to see your mum today right?”

Like he needed another thing to add to the least of reasons of why he felt so sick with nerves right now.

But he finds it in him to nod and then tries his best to form a sentence, although his mouth had gone dry.  
“I wont be long and I’ll have bacon butties and coffee when I get back.”

>

 

Aaron had been informed a while ago that the gang had a new base in London, but he’d never actually been as he always chose to transfer the money straight into a bank account rather than see them in person. Now he’d been left with no choice, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to meeting in a place which he didn’t know his way around.

The cars navigation system tells him he’s reached his destination a lot sooner than he would have liked and he parks his Audi outside a large warehouse. Pulling the keys from the ignition he quickly pockets them before swinging his legs out from the car, and tries his best to show confidence. He spots mason almost instantly, the bosses right hand man. The two of them were like brothers, Aaron had learnt a long time ago, the two of them knew everything about one another. Mason signals him over, and he follows. Not knowing the layout of their new quarters already had him at a disadvantage and he doesn't like it, not one bit.

The first room they walk into is small and mainly empty besides a few crates in one corner. But as he's lead through another set of doors, more men start to appear. The next room is larger, with a high ceiling at least twenty feet above them. The boxes are piled high, some of them packed full of sealed bags ready for distribution. Mason nods again to another door but this time stands aside letting Aaron walk first, and as he pulls it open he's met with a staircase. He pushes his shaking hands into his pockets, gives mason a nod and starts to climb the stairs, the only noise being his slightly heavy breathing.

"Aaron. Nice to finally see you again." Ruben speaks in a sarcastic tone as he walks through the door to what Aaron assumes is his office. The tall, well built muscle machine sits comfortably behind a dark wooden desk at the far corner of the room. "Please take a seat."

Part of him is screaming to turn around, but what good would that do, he knew there would be several men waiting outside now anyway. So he walks further towards the desk eyeing Ruben. The man wore all black clothing, outfit finished off by a leather jacket that probably cost more than the money the envelope in Aaron's pocket contained. He remained standing once he'd approached the desk, if he'd learnt anything in his years with the gang, it was to always be prepared for the worst, and he wanted any advantage he could get right now.

Ruben seems to notice Aarons reluctance to sit, so instead he walks around to lean against the front of the desk, perching on the end. "Long time no see Livesey"

So they were being nice it seemed?

"Guess it has been yeah. " He hopes the slight shake in his voice can't be heard.

"You said there was a problem with payment?"

He pulls out the envelope from his jeans pocket, holding it out for the other man to take. "There's this months. Ten grand."

Ruben accepts it, sliding it onto the desk beside him. "So what's the problem?"

Aaron can feel his throbbing pulse against his temple, but he tries his best to stay confident. "Problem is Ruben, I can't afford the same next month." He waits a moment, chews on the inside of his gum expecting a raised voice and probably a punch in the face. But Ruben remains still, waiting for Aaron to continue. "Thing is I'm not going to be able to get that much a month from now, so I was hoping we could come up with an agreement or something, make it a bit more manageable."

Its quiet for a moment, but he can see Rubens hands tightening where they are gripping onto the desk.

"Manageable you say?"

Aaron clears his throat and nods, maybe there was a chance of him agreeing. A small chance, but at least he had one.

And then Rubens whole stance changes, his shoulders broadening and his chest puffs out.

"What makes you think you can come here making deals Livesey."

And in that moment Aaron knows it's a no deal, now it needs to be about agreeing to everything he says and damage control.

"You owe us. I've been good to you so far letting you pay in instalments. But I hear things Livesey, and I know you're not exactly in Johns pocket anymore are you? So I don't have to agree to anything. Payments stay as they are, you do what you have to do to get that money Livesey or else."

Aaron knew there was no way he would be able to get ten grand together in the next four weeks. Not without going back to his old job, and that just wasn't an option. There had to be another way in which he could earn the cash, and then an idea springs to mind. "What if I was to do some jobs for you again?"

Ruben laughs, deep and angry. "No chance."

"Please Ruben I'm begging ya. I'm out of options here."

Rubens big frame steps forward and walks towards him, Aaron can't help but take a step back to keep the safe distance. But Ruben avoids him completely heading for the door and signalling for Aaron to follow.

As they make their way back down the stairs and follow the previous route Aaron had taken, he notices that there are fewer people around now, only a small group remaining, all stood close together.

"Boys” Ruben summons, and Aaron watches as they all turn to him straight away. “Livesey here wants to know if he can have his old job back again?"

He hears sniggering, and he's never felt so small. It would be great if the floor would just swallow him whole right about now because if looks could kill, he would be a goner.

And then Rubens standing there, shrugging. "Well there you go, I guess you have your answer. So I'll see you in four weeks with ten grand."

Aaron takes the only option he has left. Lie. "Okay."

Aaron knew he wouldn't have the money, so he would agree now and then him and Robert would just have to move away. It was the only option left. He'd tried to be honest and sort it out, but if Ruben didn't want it then what more could he do.  
He gives a brief nod to the other lads, and starts to walk away. But as he does he can see movement in the corner of his vision, someone coming towards him, too quick to do anything other than freeze in shock. The knife blade cuts into the skin at his hip and he cries in agony.

His hand clutches at the wound as he kneels on the floor, trying to get his breath.

And then someone's towering over him. Ruben, he thinks. "Livesey, there is no way you would come here begging if you could afford to pay next month. So you've left me with no choice. This is what happens when people don't pay their debts."

The gang are quick to get away and Aarons left slumped on the floor in shock as the heavy footsteps disappear. Of course the area was well known for knife and gun crimes, he doubted anyone blinked twice at seeing a stabbing, and certainly would never get involved in something they had nothing to do with, which explains the lack of people coming to his aid. Finally able to get his breath, the panting slowing, he risks a glace down at the wound. To his surprise, the knife hadn't gone that deep, there wasn't that much blood, it seemed he would probably be able to make it home and patch it up himself, but it didn't make sense.

They just had the perfect chance to kill him, they normally wouldn't hesitate so why was he still breathing?

<

  
Aaron leans heavily on the wall outside the apartment, arm clutching at his right side which is now throbbing. He just needed to clean and patch it up, but first he needed to face robert without him noticing. So he takes a deep breath and holds himself straight, gritting his teeth as he opens the door.

Robert is sat in his usual spot on the sofa, legs resting on the table in front of him as he scrolls though his phone. Aaron watches as the blonde looks up to give his full attention. “Everything sorted at the gym?”

“Yeah” Theres a hoarse tone to his voice that he needs to get under control, so he clears his throat, a sharp pain at his hip as he does so.

Roberts eyebrows knit together. “Wheres my americano then?”

Shit. He’d completely forgotten about that in his rush to get back. “I - er forgot sorry. I can go back out and get you one though.” He goes to turn around but is stopped when Robert speaks again, getting up from the sofa this time.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Aaron laughs nervously. “Im fine”

But Robert doesn’t look convinced.

“You don’t look it, you’re sweating Aaron.”

“I er – I took the stairs instead of the lift, needed the exercise. Im gonna go grab a shower though.” Truth was he needed to get out of the T-shirt that was currently starting to stick to the wound.

Not bothering to wait for an answer he walks through to the bedroom, grabbing a a jumper from the wardrobe, and closes the door of the ensuite just as Robert comes back into view.

The first thing he notices is his reflection in the bathroom mirror, no wonder Robert had looked worried. His face is drained of all colour and is glistening with sweat.

Carefully he slides his top up and over his head, throwing it to the floor before risking a glance at his wound in the mirror. Just as he thought the knife hadn’t gone that deep so he finds the first aid kit he keeps on top of the cupboard and starts his now practiced routine until its covered with a neat padded plaster.

It would be another scar to add to the collection

As he pulls the clean jumper over his head he has to reach out and hold onto the wall to steady himself, vision blurring for a moment. He shakes it away, before heading back out to the main room, where Roberts sat with a concerned look on is face.

“Ready to go?” He tries with a more confident voice than before. He felt alright now, just a dull ache at his side.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Robert I don’t think ill ever be ready, but I have to do this some time and I’d rather do it with you by my side.”

Robert walks over to him, wrapping him up in his arms and he can feel his breath at his neck. “Ill always be by you side Aaron.”

If only that were true he thinks to himself. No one ever stays with him.

<

 

Its whilst he’s driving that Aaron starts to realise he doesn’t feel too good. They’re just over an hour away from Emmerdale when he has to pull over. He’s worried Robert might start to question him but when he hands Robert the keys to the Audi and asks if he wants to drive for a while he turns into a big kid. He’s glad because it means he gets to recline the passenger seat, and focus on the county views out of the window, whilst trying his best to drown out Roberts awful taste in music.

It only seems like he’s had his eyes closed for a few minutes when Robert starts gently tapping his leg, telling him they have arrived. And he feels worse than before, head throbbing, feeling sick and everything seems blurry.

Managing just about to get out from the car he follows Robert into the pub on unsteady legs. When they first enter no one seems to pay much attention, and they make it to the bar before a young woman is summoning Robert over to a booth in the corner. Its hard to tell with how blurred his vision is but it seems her appearance fits Roberts description of his younger sister to a tee, so he tries his best to follow Robert. Only his plan to go over and introduce himself fails because he cant seem to get his legs to move from their spot on the floor, its like his whole body has turned to jelly and he holds on tight to the bar, the only thing thats keeping him upright.

“Aaron?”

He cant make out where the voice is coming from because all the noise in the room is blurring into one and is playing alongside the frantic beat of his heart, the sound too loud to focus.

“No it cant be”

Theres a woman stood in front of him on the other side of the bar, she looks like his mum, and he’s never wanted to run away more than right now.

“Is that really you love?”

“Aaron are you alright”

He can’t make out any of the voices, all he can do is try and stay standing, but right now it’s a struggle and he can feel his eyes starting to droop.

And then Roberts next to him, talking right into his ear with a supportive hand on his back.

“If its too much we can go okay….Aaron?”

It’s the last thing he hears before his head is smacking off something hard and then darkness.

 

 

 


	22. Dont leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Im so sorry for how long its taken for me to update this considering how I ended the last chapter. It was never meant to take this long but sometimes real life just gets in the way.  
> Anyway next chapters here, hope its okay, let me know what you think. X  
> Side note: My medical knowledge is non existent but I have done some research for this chapter and given it my best.

“What have you got my son into?”Chas is in front of him, looking more angry than upset and Robert has never wanted Aaron next to him more than right now.

Everyone’s asking questions he can’t answer and he just wants it all to be quiet again. Wants Aaron to tell him it will all be okay.

“Why don’t you start telling the truth. How has my son ended up in hospital?”

“Chas you’ve got no right pointing the finger! Where have you been all these years when he needed you?”

Robert watches as she swallows the lump in her throat. “I thought he was dead Robert. I couldn’t find him.”

“Well you didn’t try hard enough did you.”

 

Roberts trying his best to stay calm, keeps trying to be rational and stop himself from acting out. But he’s struggling. They’d called an ambulance because Aaron was just lying there on the floor unresponsive. Robert had called his name over and over but Aaron remained still on the floor, his eyes firmly closed. The operator on the phone had asked what was wrong, but he couldn’t give an answer because he thought Aaron was just nervous about seeing his mum.

And then the ambulance arrived, they were checking him over and they found a wound hidden underneath a newly applied dressing. It was surrounded by the other scars that Robert hadn’t yet had the courage to ask about, unsure if Aaron would want to talk about it.

He could see Chas in the corner of his vision look in horror at Aarons scared torso and its then that he realises that the pub is mostly empty. Only himself, Victoria, Dianne and Chas left to watch the nightmare unfold in front of them.

 

“Think!” The words break the trance he’s in. “Think Robert.” Chas is there pacing the small family room they’d been told to wait in after Aaron was whisked away. But he doesn’t know what to say because this can’t be happening.

The nurse had said ‘We are doing everything we can’, but that just wasn’t good enough for Robert because he wanted proper information not false hope.

“Robert we need to try and retrace Aarons steps today before the stabbing, find out who he has been in contact with.” This time when he looks up it’s a blonde woman speaking, a police officer he realises as he registers the uniform.

Shes stood there holding a notebook, ready to write down whatever he says and he really tries his best to focus. But then his mind is back to an hour ago as he walks quickly beside the trolley, following as Aaron is wheeled through, the paramedic informing the doctor about Aarons condition.

“ _Aaron Livesey, 25 year old male, found unconscious on arrival, suspected stabbing…..”  
_

He remembers hearing the words and being in complete shock because Aaron couldnt have been stabbed.

“…. _the patient had already cleaned and dressed the wound…”_

How hadn’t he noticed?

“… _Low blood pressure, increased heart rate and reported to have appeared confused and disoriented before he collapsed.”  
_

 

Then he’s back looking at the police woman stood in front of him, looking like shes waiting for an answer.

“Robert, anything you could tell us would be a great help.”

“He er- he’s been with me all day” He looks down at his hands, realises now that they are shaking. Then he remembers something else. “Actually no, he went out this morning to the boxing gym. He helps run it.” But that still doesn’t explain how Aaron ended up being stabbed. Everyone at that boxing gym got on with Aaron didn’t they?

“And how long was Mr livesy gone for?”

God he wishes they would stop calling him that. “ Its Aaron. And he was gone just over an hour.”

Had that really been when it had all happened? Aaron went out and was hurt and tried to hide it from him, he couldn’t understand why.

“We’ve had the chance to look through Aarons recent phone history, do the names Mason or Ruben mean anything to you?”

He thinks hard for a moment, trying to remember if Aaron had ever mentioned the names. But it wasn’t as if Aaron was a big sharer about his life, they lived in their own little bubble and he liked it that way. But now he wished he knew more so he could at least try and help. “No I’m sorry.”

“And you cant think of anyone who would want to hurt Aaron?”

Thinking back to when Aaron was in hospital before and who had caused it then, it makes him question whether mentioning his previous work to the officer might help. It makes him shudder at the thought because Aaron could be anyones target really. Only thing was he couldn’t mention being an escort, not with Aarons mum in the room, he would never forgive him.

“No” He lied, and he had never felt so useless.

“The boxing gym you mentioned, is that where Aaron works?”

How was he supposed to answer that question. Apart from this morning Aaron hadn’t been to the gym in weeks.Yet again he’s left wondering if bringing up his previous work may be of more use to the officer

“Robert!?” Chas barks at him to answer, and she really needs to stop doing that because he’s about to snap.

“Chas I’m tying my best here!”

“Well its not good enough! They need to catch who’s done this to my boy.”

Robert can’t take it anymore. It feels as though he’s been coiled up like a spring, each comment making him close in tighter and suddenly the coil is springing back and he is jumping up from his chair.

“How dare you!” He’s got his arm outstretched, finger pointing right at the reason for his anger. And chas dares to take a step forwards because shes never been one to back down from a fight. “Your boy? Chas you haven’t seen Aaron for fifteen years. I don’t see you answering any of these questions. You cant can you? You have no idea.”

The room goes silent, and Roberts pulls in a breath filling his lungs. His brain clears slightly in the newly quiet room and he’s glad he can actually have a moment to think without someone interrogating him.

He pulls himself together, turning to the police officer. “I cant do this right now. Im sorry I just need to know he’s okay first.”

She seems unimpressed, looking from Robert to Chas and then back to Robert. He’s thankful as she seems to accept the fact shes getting nowhere questioning him and she puts the notebook back in her pocket.“Right well if you remember anything else.” Robert accepts the card she holds out and slides it into his pocket. “Please do call me.”

He nods as she leaves. Then robert wishes she hadn’t because now he’s left alone with Chas again and the look on her face speaks a thousand words.

“You still haven’t told me how you know my son, Robert.”

“Now isn't the time for a catch up chas.”

Robert watches as the anger returns to her face. “A catch up? Robert I think I’m entitled to ask considering he’s being missing for years. How long have you known he was alive?”

“I only met him a couple of months ago Chas I swear. And I only realised he was your son when I came back to see Vic and Dianne.”

“How did you me-”

Their attention quickly turns to the doctor that enters the waiting room and Roberts instantly on his feet. “Please tell me whats going on. Is he going to be okay?”

The doctor holds out his hand towards robert, and gives a firm shake whilst introducing himself, “We’re doing everything we can. After doing some blood tests we’ve found traces of Methanol.”

“Which means what?”

“It is a chemical found in anti freeze. We believe it entered his system when he was stabbed. The wound itself isn’t that deep but it doesn’t need to be for Methanol to enter the blood stream.”

Robert hears chas’ sharp intake of breath before she starts crying, his own eyes staring to brim with tears.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“We are giving him drugs to reverse the effects. Antifreeze poisoning can shut down the organs but hopefully we have caught it early enough, whoever did this intended for it to be fatal.”

And those words just make Roberts heart hurt more. Someone hates Aaron enough to want him dead.

“Can I see him?” Robert asks desperately.

  
>

  
Roberts sat by Aarons bedside, can’t bare to be anywhere else. The younger man has an oxygen mask on and tubes and wires seem to be coming from everywhere, Robert get his head around it because Aaron had been fine.

Apparently it can take hours for the poison to take effect and that could be why Aaron didn’t collapse until they arrived in Emmerdale. Robert had tried his best to stay focused when the Doctor came back to update them on Aarons condition. From what he could gather they were worried about what damage it may have done to his brain function, they couldn’t be certain until Aaron woke but Robert refused to believe it because Aaron would be fine, he had to be.

So he sat clutching onto his hand, listening to the sound of the machines bleeping, and the sound of the oxygen hissing through the mask, watching Aarons chest rise and fall. Its enough to make him break down, sobs racking his body, unable to get a full breath into his lungs. He had spent so long panicking in the waiting room that now Aaron lay in front of him it was like something snapped inside of him.

“Please don’t leave me Aaron.”

Gently he pushed the lose curls away from the younger mans face, leaving a kiss on his forehead. It didn’t feel right, Aaron lying so still, and his skin cold to touch. Robert was scared, he couldn’t lose him.

“Just hold on please.”

  
<

  
Every time Robert is near to sleep something manages to jerk him awake, he sits up immediately each time hoping to see some change in Aarons condition. But each time he is met with the same disappointment.

Chas had been in a while ago to say Cain was taking her home, truth was he was glad because he couldn’t bare the constant negativity from her. One thing he could see clearly was how upset she was, but she had also seemed to of given up all hope on Aaron being okay, almost as if it was easier that way. For Robert that just wasn’t an option.

Finally giving up on sleep Robert clears his throat, sitting up more in the chair and taking Aarons hand back in his own.

“I feel like an idiot talking to you, but I’m losing it here without you Aaron.” He speaks calmly, his thoughts just spilling out as he strokes his thumb across Aarons hand. “I think Ive cried more in these past few hours than I have in my entire life and it shouldn’t have taken something like this to prove to me how much you mean to me.” He takes a deep shuddering breath and swallows the lump forming in his throat. “But you mean so much Aaron, you’re the first person to accept me as me and I can be myself around you. I hope you feel the same too.” Robert waits, hoping for answer or even just for Aaron to open his eyes, but nothing happens. “Your mum came to the hospital, she wants you back too, wants to get to know her son. She might not have tried hard enough to find you but you can see the worry in her eyes Aaron. Everyone just wants you to be okay.” Still nothing. “Im going to need you to give me something here because I’m struggling Aaron.” Roberts voice starts to break. “I love you.”

Its only small, but Robert sees it, Aarons eyes flicker and the machine starts to beep a different rhythm.

“Nurse” Robert calls, unsure what to do other than press the call button he had been shown earlier. “Nurse!”

Robert sees Aarons hand reach for the oxygen mask and he can do nothing but watch as the room fills with doctors and nurses, one of them politely asking him to wait outside.

 

 


	23. “I love you no matter what you idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for the ones who are waiting for an update. I have to admit Ive been carried away with whats been on screen the past few months and all the great things on here that have been written, but I am trying to get back into writing this now for you all.  
> A big thankyou to anyone thats still reading and a massive thankyou to everyone who's left comments so far, keep them coming :)X

Robert was tired, bone numbingly tired, but for the first time since he arrived at the hospital he had hope because the doctor had said Aaron was going to be okay. A little poorly for a while, but not dead and that’s what Robert was focusing on. He pulled himself upright in the chair that he’d been slumped in for too many hours judging by his aching neck, but there was no way he would be anywhere else.

Aaron had woken up briefly earlier, just long enough for him to smile up at Robert before his eyes were closed again. But seeing those eyes again were worth every short second. Looking at the younger man now he looked peaceful, just in a deep sleep so he could recover. Although his features looked paler than usual he looked miles better than how Robert had seen him the day before, and it gave him hope that everything was going to be alright.

He takes the hand closest to him in his own, holding it tight and presses a kiss at Aarons knuckles. “Im here whenever you fancy waking up lazy bones.”

The silence in the room is interrupted as the door opens and the sounds of the busy hospital filters through, reminding Robert the world is carrying on outside without them. Knowing it would just be another doctor or nurse coming to do their checks he didn’t bother to turn his attention away from Aaron, instead he just holds his hand even tighter.

“How is he?”

And well that he didn’t expect. Turning in his seat, grip remaining tight on Aaron, he finds his sister waiting in the doorway.

“Vic what are you doing here?”

She smiles nervously as she comes further into the room and he nods giving her permission to take the chair on the opposite side of the bed. “I came to check you were okay.”

“Im fine.” He probably answers a little too quickly because Victorias face looks anything but convinced. Normally he would talk his way out of her disappointed looks, but right now he just didn’t have the energy.

“What have the doctors said?”

Robert looks at Aaron and smiles before looking over at Vic. “They’ve said he’s going to be okay.”

“Well that’s great news Rob. It’s-”

Robert sniffs, wiping away an escaped tear. “Yeah it is. But Vic I need to tell you something. Me and Aaron- we were coming to the pub yesterday and I was going to tell you- before all of this happened.”

Its like the words are stuck in his throat as he tries to get them out, his mouth so dry that his tongue is actually sticking to the roof of his mouth.

“I wanted to tell you that-”

Vic must realise he’s struggling because all of a sudden she is pushing up from her chair, making her way round to him and then pulling him in for a hug. “Its alright, you tell me when you’re ready. Just know that whoever you want to be with we would never judge you okay. I love you no matter what you idiot.”

He draws back, his face probably giving away how relived he is that she already knows and he doesn’t have to come up with some big explanation. But then he finds himself looking back at Aaron and knows there are some words that he wants to say - needs to say, because they are all that matter. “I love him Vic.”

Victoria smiles, but it’s sad because it doesn't quite reach her eyes. “Is this the reason you've stayed away for so long?”

He gives her a nod in response and watches as she sighs and looks down at the floor. He feels stupid because how could he ever have thought Vic would have been anything but supportive. Somehow his dads words were always at the forefront and after all these years it was a relief to know that he had his sisters support, even if thats all he got.

”You could have told me Robert.”

He knows deep down though that he wouldnt have, something had changed these last few months and it was down to the man lay infront of him. “Its because of Aaron that Im telling you now, he's made it okay to be me.”

Vic pulls him in for a hug and he wraps his own arms around her tightly. It feels like a weight has been lifted and finally he can be himself. 


End file.
